Under One Roof
by RikkaXx
Summary: WHAT' Chikane angrily screamed as she paced back and forth in circle.'Calm down, it will only be two weeks,'the guilty older woman pleased, trying hard to make sense out of the whole situation to her frustrated daughter.'Who' 'Himeko...Himeko Kurusugawa'
1. Two Weeks

**Disclaimer**: _Kannazuki, totally not mine._

**Pair**: _ChikanexHimeko_

**A/N:**_An alternate reality with no mecha. I thought it would be fun to write a story where Chikane and Himeko, a total opposite, have to live under one roof for two weeks. And Himeko is a little OOC, she's not the shy girl we know when it comes to Chikane. She will do anything to get the girl to be her friend, or in this case, more than friend. How long can Chikane's barrier holds up against an attack as cute as Himeko. Read to find out._

* * *

::Chapter 1:: _Two weeks_

* * *

" What! " Chikane angrily screamed as she paced back and forth.

" Calm down, it will only be two weeks, " the guilty older woman pleased, trying hard to make sense of the whole situation to her frustrated daughter.

"Who?" the agitated young woman questioned as she tried to relieve her anger with a cup of hot tea on a nearby table.

" Himeko...Himeko Kurusugawa, " the older woman hesitantly answered, finding the wall rather interesting to look at then her daughter's glaring eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Chikane swallowed down the rest of her tea and took a sit opposite her mother.

"Well, if she's going to be living here. Can you at least tell me the reason behind her staying here in the first place? " Ayako Himemiya excitedly nodded and carefully considered her answer, making sure to emphasize on the girl's misfortune to her stubborn daughter.

" Himeko's mother died in a car accident yesterday on her way home from work. She and I have known each other since the day we gave birth to both you and Himeko. As I was lying there in the hospital bed waiting for them to relieve me from the pain that comes with labor, a woman in the same condition as me was brought in. The nurses told me that it was an emergency and that there was not a single room left in the crowed hospital.

When our eyes met, she gave me a genuine smile, telling me how grateful she was for letting her stay that's basically how we became friend. After an hour later, we both felt a kick in the stomach at the same time and heard the doctor said it was time. That was the happiest moment of my life, Chikane, to know that you're finally going to be with your father and me. We exchanged good luck wishes, and the last thing I remembered was your big blue eyes looking up at me with that smile of yours plastering over an adorable face..."

Chikane coughed to interrupt the motherly woman back to the story.

" Fine, I don't see why you're so embarrass. Anyway, as I was holding you, Kurusugawa-san came by with her daughter, Himeko, to greet us. We began talking and found out that we have lots in common. We became immediate friend and have been friend for the last sixteen years..." The woman's voice shoke slightly as she continued to relive the past. Chikane noticed the change in attitude and got up. Walking over to her mother's side, she sat down and held her hand to reassure the woman that she's there.

" I received a phone car from the police yesterday while on my way home that she was severely injured and won't last the night. Some drunker ran his car against hers and was reported missing. They're doing a search for him right at this moment, and I'm going to do everything in my power to put him behind bar..."

Chikane hesitantly interrupted, " Why haven't I met this Himeko before? "

" Well, after she gave birth to Himeko. Her husband wanted to move to America. They lived together for ten years before she called me and told me that they were going to get a divorce. It seemed like he was the money hungry type and forgot that he even had a wife and a daughter. It took her five years with the help of your mother's encouragement for her to agree to move back to Japan. She had been living here for a year now, and I have been visiting her every week since her arrival."

" You still haven't answered my question, mom."

" Relax, I would've figured that the two of you already met. I mean, she literally goes to the same school as you." Chikane frowned. Ayaka chuckled at the face her daughter was making. " Let me guess, you hate your school. You don't give a damn about your so call wanna-be-friend or in this matter, fans, so you put on that cold exterior to keep people from getting close to you? "

" Mom, you know that all they want is the money. They don't care how I feel. "

" I see, well, that's what you get for being my daughter. Anyway, where am I before I was rudely interrupted. Oh, after hearing the news, I hastily drove over to her place and found little Himeko curling up against the wall sobbing. Poor child, the police must've called her and told her what happened." Chikane's expression saddened at the thought of losing her own mother. " When she saw me, she ran as fast as her little legs can let her and grabbed me tightly as tears began flooding out of the already red swollen eyes. I can't just leave, Chikane, so without any thought, I informed the polices that I'll take care of her for now before someone can adopt her. Are you still mad at my decision? "

Chikane angrily cursed at herself for jumping into conclusion and shook her head. " I just wish you would've told me earlier."

" You didn't let me with that fowl mouth of yours. Sometime, I wish there was someone who can keep you in check when I'm not around. While we're at it, how was the date with Ogami Souma. I've heard he's a lady's man and a very gentleman, too. "

Letting her mother's hand goes, she groaned remembering yesterday's disaster. " Let just said that he's not my type. "

" Chikane, that's the one hundred suitors your father have chosen that you've turned down. "

" He might as well give up, I'm tired of him pushing me into this when I just want to let it comes naturally to me. "

" You know what, I'm gonna have a little talk with him tomorrow when I head back to Kyoto. "

" Good luck... Mom, did you just said you're heading back to Kyoto tomorrow ?"

" Yeah..."

" And isn't Himeko arriving here tomorrow, also...? "

" yeeeass... "

" MOM! You're going to leave me with her for two weeks, alone in this house! What are you thinking! Her and me...ALONE?"

" Chikane, I could've sworn there's two sides to you. One is the elegant, calm, and respectful girl who I've given birth to, and the other, a total opposite. " Ayaka teased while getting up and heading out the door with a dismay Chikane following behind. " It's only two weeks, I know you're not pleased with having someone around, but you must understand that the poor girl needs you. She just lost her only mother who loves her dearly. I don't think she can survive in an orphanage alone with no one to talk. "

" Fine, but I'm not going to promise you that she'll be happy here with me. The final is next week, and I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop me from... "

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. You never know, if her mom and me can become friend and have been friend for all of these years than I can see you and her..."

" Have a nice trip mom, " Chikane pushed her mother out of the doorway. A black limousine patiently waited for its passenger to get on. " I love you, hon, and don't let Himeko gets the best of you. Actually, I'm worry about leaving you alone with her now that I think about it. From what I can tell, she has a huge crush on you. Oh, one more thing, don't let her seduce you while I'm gone, okie? " It was more of a statement rather than a question. Chikane didn't understand what her mother's last statement means, but before she could ask the meaning behind it, she was off and heading toward the airport.

The young girl clasped in a simple elegant blue dress slowly climbed onto her bed. As much as she wanted to doze off, her mind kept wandering to what her mother have told her earlier. Why in the world would Himeko wants to seduce her. Chikane began to blush at the thought but mentally told herself that her mom was only teasing her.

Whoever this Himeko was, she was going to have to live with her for two weeks long. Rolling back and forth, Chikane began to worry about what the girl was like. Is she nice, mean, or just an annoyance, What if Himeko's scared of her from all of the rumors she'd heard from school.

Chikane didn't understand why she was so anxious to meet this Himeko in person. There was this voice inside, telling her that ''_she's_'' near. Chikane angrily tightened her grip on the blanket as she tried to figure out the meaning to all of this emotion she was feeling. She had never even met this girl and already she's feeling giddy about it.

It was midnight when sleep finally took over. The moon was full outside as it illuminated over the restless girl.

-o-

Waking up an hour ago from a horrible nightmare, Himeko lifted her head off from under the protection of her arm and stared up at the moon through the glass window as the car continued to hum its engine through a midnight street empty of any human being.

Himeko let out a smile as she continued to look up at the moon. No matter where she was, it was always there by her side letting her know that she's not alone.

Himeko was really scared when she found out that her mother had died in a car accident leaving her behind. If it wasn't for Ayako Himemiya's soothing words, she would've cried all night not knowing what to do. Carefully digging into her pocket, the blond pulled out a locket Himemiya-sama had given to her a long time ago. Gently opening it, Himeko ran her finger over the picture.

A smile made its way across her lips. It was a picture of Chikane's smiling face. She didn't understand why when she looks at this, it eased her heart of all the pain that's dwelling inside of her.

The first time that she had ever laid eyes on Chikane, which was a year ago. That was when she can't seem to keep her eyes off of her. She later found out it was her mother's best friend's daughter. On her birthday, she asked the woman if she can have a picture of Chikane to keep but quickly explained that so she can recognizes her if she ever meets Chikane in person.

The blond began to frown, remembering how all of her schemes to befriend with the tall girl have crumbled up. Every time she was close to her, there was always somebody in the way blocking their meeting. At first, Himeko thought that Chikane hated her since she never took notice in her but later found out that her mother never told Chikane about her.

Hugging the picture, Himeko peacefully closed her eyes. She was anxious to meet Chikane but that can't keep her from getting a few hours of sleep before the meeting. Before returning to her dreamland, the girl mentally noted that first impression goes a long way.

-o-

**_oMaKe_**

Me: Come on Chikane, go to sleep. Himeko will be arriving soon.

Chikane: `mumble some colorful words`

Me: Seriously, Himeko is not gonna like the fact that I can't get you to sleep.

Chikane: `mumble some more colorful words`

Me: `sigh` pick up the phone and dial Himeko's phone number.

Himeko: Konichiwa...

Me: HIMEKO-SAN! Please, make Chikane go to sleep. She had been kicking and screaming, and oh, choking me to dead. She even tore up the whole house trying to find this pretty dress she bought last year so she can look pretty for you. After she found it, she began mumbling some colorful words and saying that she can't go to sleep even for a night without you. She wants me to stop writing fan fiction so she can be with you again.

Himeko: 'giggle' Put her on the phone.

Chikane: Hime-chan, is that really you?

Himeko: Chikane-chan, go to sleep. I don't want to see dark circle under your eyes tomorrow, okay. It won't be long, I'm at the airport now if it's any help.

Chikane: You just arrived at the airport. 'pouting' Well, will you promise me something?

Himeko: Of course, anything for Chikane-chan.

Chikane: Would you bake me that chocolate cake with white frosting. Don't forget the cherry.

Himeko: It seems you've taken a liking to my new creation.

Chikane: 'grin' Night Hime-chan.

Himeko: Night, Chikane-chan 'smile'

Me: Hello, I don't know what you did Himeko, but she's sound asleep. So, how did you do it?

Himeko: It's my little secret. Now get back to work with the story.

Me: Yes ma'am!


	2. Day 1: Himeko

**Disclaimer**:_Kannazuki, totally not mine._

**Pair**: _ChikanexHimeko_

**A/N:**Another chapter is up, I just want to thank eveyone for encouraging me to continue. We'll see where this story will take its course. I'm not the best writer, and never will be, so don't expect too much. :D

Many Thanks : spikesagitta, Lone Voice, kurakami, mk2136, hazumu-kun, and Lokiador for reviewing!

* * *

::Chapter 2:: _Himeko_

* * *

Awestruck, Himeko gasped at the building in front of her. No one had told her that she'll be living in such a huge house, better, more like a castle. The house was impressive to say the least with its columns and manicured hedges. The girl enthusiastically picked up her bags, which lay on the concrete driveway leading up to the front door. Himeko's chest began pounding hard with every step. Her breath became unsteady at the acknowledgement that she'll be able to finally meet Chikane face to face without any adversary blocking the way. As she ran, Himeko was shocked at the spilling emotion that can't seem to stop pouring out. Never in her wildest dream that she imagined seeing herself in such a place as thought of uncertainty began to fill her head.

Seeing the long white stair coming into view, Himeko held her breath and hurriedly made her way up the stairway hesitantly. The next thing she knew, a massive door stood. Himeko's eyes widened not knowing what to do. She didn't know how long she had been holding her breath as she looked puzzlely at the door knob, thinking that it would magically opens by itself. Shakily lifting her hand, the blond let out a heavy sigh of frustration. Why can't she just open the door? Her legs began to tremble in fear with every passing moment. Then she finally gave in and knocked on the door.

" Himeko-san? " Himeko heard a melodic voice from the other side asking for confirmation.

" Chi..Chikane-chan, yes, this is Himeko," The blond nervously replied. Chikane's voice was to die for as she began to imagine hearing this everyday from now on.

Shocked, Chikane calmly opened the door, never in her life had anyone dared use the term chan, without her consent.

Himeko didn't know what to expect, all she can do was wait for the inevitable. Her unsettled mind began to race back and forth. Should she back out now when she still have the chance? Before she can turn back, the door slowly began to open.

In awe, Himeko gasped. Her body wasn't responding. Her breath grew heavy, and her chest tightened. She just stood there frozen staring at the gorgeous blue haired girl. The girl was just too beautiful to be real but rather in one's fantasy. Those captivating blue shappire of the deepest ocean were looking straight at her. Piercing into her soul. She didn't know how long she stood there.

Chikane looked down at the timid girl with big amethyst eyes looking up at her. She was not what she had expected, her mother didn't tell her that this Himeko is adorably cute. Her genuine bright smile said it all. There was this soft glow that surrounded her causing Chikane herself to smile back at the girl. Making a mental note, Chikane told herself not to get too attach to this girl. Who know what will happen if her father ever found about this, about her personal love reference. Her father is a religious Christian who never in his life missed a day of church, rain or snow. He had always warned the prodigy that God is watching our every movement. One wrong step and we would suffer eternity for our sin.

Breaking the eyes contact, the taller girl gently grabbed Himeko's hand and pulled her inside.

" I hope you like it here." The petit girl looked over at the warm hand than up at its owner. Her lips became very dry suddenly and all she can muster out was barely a whisper.

" Excuse me? " Chikane stopped. Turning around, the girl locked her eyes with the blond. She was stunned to see fear, confusion, worry, and there was also something else she can't seem to put her finger on. Something about this girl told her that she should be careful. Being this close to her was driving her crazy.

Himeko once again locked eyes with the stranger, and for a moment, she didn't know what to do. Reacting as quickly as she could or whatever part of her body that she's in control of, Himeko mindlessly wrapped her hands around Chikane's waist pressing her face against the girl's neck. " Please, don't make me go back! " came the unexpected cry. " Please..." Himeko muffled under her breath taking in the tall girl's sense, fresh picked rose. She tightly held onto the taller, fearing that Chikane would change her mind and leave her. She didn't want reality, didn't to face her mother's death, and didn't desire an uncertain future.

Before she knew, the latter had gently held Himeko in both of her arms not wanting to scare the frightened blond.

" Shhh...I'm not making you go anywhere unless you want to," Chikane calmly cooed the girl and tightened her hold on the helpless girl. Her common sense told her that she's playing with fire, but her body told a different story. It told her to protect this unfortunate girl in her arms. To reassure her that she's loved.

Himeko began to relax at hearing Chikane's soothing words. It started out as an unconscious decision, but now that she's in this girl's arms, she can't seem to pull away. A feeling of security and love began to spread throughtout her whole body. She can't deny this strange forbidden sensation that flowed through her body, such a warm sensation. Not even in her mother's arms did she feel this safe.

Chikane didn't understand what's going on. She didn't expect this girl to bravely come forth and hug her with such magnitude. She had never expected for her to just straight forward to the point asks her if she can stay, and what she didn't expect was how her body was responding to the girl's loving embrace.

It felt like eternity when Himeko finally loosen her grip on the confused girl. Her hands was still around Chikane when she began to babble about nothing. But after a few moment of realization, Himeko's mumbling turned into words.

" A...Are you sure? " Himeko turned side way to look into her rescuer's eyes.

Snapping back to reality, Chikane stared dumfoundedly at the girl in her arms. It took a few seconds for her to remember the blond's question.

Himeko grinned when she saw Chikane nodding and tightened her grip around the girl's waist. She snuggled her face against Chikane's chest. She didn't understand why but being held by this girl was heavenly. Himeko mentally told herself to give Chikane more hugs in the future.

The girls stayed in that position for a long period of time, not daring to break this sensation of being loved that have caught both of them unexpectedly.

" RING! "

Chikane hesitantly let go of the young guest in her arms and made her way over to the annoying phone. Himeko looked at the empty space in front of her, longing to be held against the warm body that have held her seconds ago.

" Hello...yes Mother, she just arrived...I'll let her choose her own room if you don't mind. It will be more comfortable for her since she's staying here for a few weeks. I understand..."

Himeko relaxed against the comfortable sofa and waited patiently while looking around. The inside of the house did live to her expectation. There were original oil paintings by Monet and Tintoreto placed around the living room area. On one wall, she saw a Rembrandt. There were sculptures by artists that she recognized, in her opinion, should be in museum. The walls were covered in rich creamy Muslim silk paper and the antiques were exquisite.

" Well...cute...Don't get any idea... You know how father is... "

Himeko noticed Chikane's sudden change in demeanor. She was now cold and lifeless at the mention of her father. She began to feel uneasy as she continued to overhear the conversation unfolding.

" ...W-what! He arranged me to meet who? This is getting out of hand! What is he thinking stabbing me behind my back. I seriously have no saying in this when he made up his mind, right?...You will, thanks mom. Bye, talk you later," Chikane hung the phone up and just stood there motionless.

Himeko watched the girl changing from a cold lifeless statue into a warm loving Chikane that she secretly fell in love. This was a side of Chikane that she had never been informed, all she knew was that the girl was quite preserved. She promised to herself that she was going to uncover her new friend's many faces. It wasn't long before Himeko caught Chikane looking up at her.

The elegant woman arked an eyebrow catching Himeko spying on her. The girl became seriously flushed, breaking eyes contact with the amusing girl. Chikane had thought that after their unannounced embrace Himeko was anything but shy. Was she ever wrong. The girl's face was literally tomato red, you can't tell the different.

A heavy silence fell between the two as neither dared to reveal their current state of mind.

It was a few moment later that Himeko got up and grabbed Chikane's hand. " Aren't you going to show me where my room is? " Himeko teased snapping Chikane out of her reveries. The tall girl nodded.

As Himeko began to look around, she was still in awe by this house's massive size to notice that Chikane had stopped a few steps back.

" We have plenty of rooms in this house, you may choose any that you like," Chikane informed, waiting for the girl's respond.

" Which one is nearest to your room? " Chikane was caught off guard by the teen's answer as she lead the girl down the hallway with Himeko following closely behind fearing that she might get lost. Her mother was right about one thing, it seemed like this girl truly have taken a liking to her. Shaking her head, Chikane told herself that it's only a crush and nothing more. She shouldn't in anyway lead the young girl into thinking that she might have a chance. But still, she was fascinated by this girl's risky action. It seemed like she follows her heart rather than logic, unlike herself.

The blue haired girl finally stopped and turned around to point out that this was her room. To Chikane's disbelief, the girl was no where in sight. For a moment there, she thought that she had Himeko all figured out.

" Himeko?...AHHHH!" Chikane screamed falling against the door. Her heart was pounding profoundly as she tried to calm her nerve.

" Did I look that scary? " Himeko questioned, taking off her mask and putting it back in her bag.

Chikane stared in bewilderment, never in her life have anyone dared to scare the living life out of her and lived to tell about it. Himeko had made a very big first impression on Chikane as she got up and smoothed out her unwrinkled blue wardrobe.

" No, just unexpected..."

" Really, I'm sorry. I promise never to do it again. " Himeko cried.

Chikane became nervous, not knowing what to do. She didn't mean to make the girl cries.

" Himeko...I"

The next thing she knew. Himeko glomped on top of her, wrapping both arms around her waist before pushing her against the wall. This girl was very affectionate, Chikane thought but gladly once again gave in to the warm embrace.

" You are very forward...Himeko-san..." Chikane stated bluntly.

Himeko grinned snuggling against Chikane's chest.

" Chan..."

" Himeko-chan."

What feel like eternity, Himeko hesitantly let go of her hold. Chikane smiled a smile that she had never shown anyone before.

" So, this is my room huh? Um, Chikane-chan, where's yours? "

Chikane pointed to the room right of Himeko's own room.

" Um, would you mind letting go of me. I have some busy to finish up at school before the upcoming dance. I'll be gone for a few hours. Make yourself feel at home and try not to break anything. After that, if you want, I'll give you a tour of this home away from home..." Chikane began to trail off finding that she'd been speaking a lot, this was unlike her. She was never too comfortable with anyone to express her opinion openly, especially to someone she just met.

Chikane was surprised to find that Himeko was clinging on to her every word.

" That would be great! " Himeko gently took Chikane's hand into her own and began caressing it unintentionally. She can't seem to control herself when she's near this breathtaking woman before her. Her mind and body are taking over her judgment without much force. Surrendering to her heart, Himeko hugged Chikane for the third times. The feeling of being held in her loving arms was too much. The desire to feel Chikane's body against her own was unbearable. She flimsily let her body melt against the foreign arms that seem too familiar.

Chikane cradled Himeko in her arms without much needed words. She was stunned to find that a girl she just met can have such an impact on her. The longing to protect the girl was too much as she gently ran her hands down the blond streak. She was losing control of her own body as she knew it, how can she let this happen. Her emotion was build to avoid these kinds of situation. She had learned from her father that to have an iron fists, one must put their emotion aside. That, she had successfully accomplished over the years. No one dared to challenge her abilities, she was the son her father never had. He adored her over his other son who took after his mother. He was too gentle, and all he wanted was to live a nomadic lifestyle with his wife and two kids.

She had never failed her father, and he never expected less. He taught her how to manipulate other's emotion, to stare at one in the eyes with piercing coldness and never to show her emotion. He had emphasized that emotion will only get in the way, with it; she will not make it in the real world. Life is a competition for survival, you win or you lose. Those who let their emotion gets in the way will never be able to survive in this crude world. Chikane wanted to make her father proud so she thrived to excel in everything she does. She had succeeded; She's the only one that her father let down his guard. Her other brother and sister envied this realization but never dare to come between them.

Tightening her grip, Chikane questioned to herself exasperatedly why in the world is she letting this girl have so much control over her emotion. No one dared to just hug her whenever they feel like it, but this girl had somehow slipped pass the wall that she created.

" mmmm...Chikane-chan, don't you have somewhere to go. " It was more a statement than a question as she gave Chikane one last squeeze and unwillingly released her.

Chikane nodded before giving the girl one last look and strolled out the door.

Himeko broke down and sat on the floor wrapping her arms protectively. Her head began to spin as her body started to tremble. Her mind began to race trying to find some peace. She had lost control of her body, Himeko told herself. She was always in control of it before, why now. She knew the answer to that question right way. Chikane had untentionally triggered this hidden emotion that she didn't know existed.

" Chikane-chan..." Himeko uttered scanning across the room at the door where Chikane recently left.

-oo-

" Chikane, what do you think? "

" I'd rather you'd held the dance on a Friday rather than a Monday, " Chikane answered coolly handing everybody a sheet of paper. On it was instruction about what was expected of them. No one dared complaining about what they were to do or dared speaking up against the powerful girl.

" Of course, as you wish, " The dance committee representative quickly answered, changing the date on her paper.

Chikane nodded in satisfaction and walked behind her desk. She sat down against the chair crossing both her legs; She began informing everyone about recent news, letting them in on all of the necessary information they needed in order to have a successful dance.

Chikane was the meaning of authority, and she knew how to use it. That much, everyone had come to recognize and fear. One snap of her finger and she can have whatever she wanted. No one had ever tried standing up to her, and if they did, they were challenging the devil himself. She never believed in destiny, and it never stood in her way. The moon was her crest, the endless moon. Its darkness protects her from the cruel reality. The side of her that she hid from the world, she will never show. She hungrily devours on the darkness to fill her needs. She spitted at the word destiny. There's no such thing as soul mate and true love, only lust...

" Now, if you don't mind. I have some business to attend. " Chikane didn't care to listen to what the other had to say as she got up and left without saying a good bye.

The thick air seemed to disburse when the door slammed shut; Everyone began to breathe again not knowing that they were holding it in the first place.

" She's one tough woman. I don't think there's anyone out there that can tames her, " Mako commented picking up her bag from behind the chair and hanging it loosely on her back.

Everyone unanimously agreed.

-oo-

" Himeko? " Walking in, Chikane scanned around the room. Out of nowhere, Himeko screamed her greeting and pounced on top of the surprised girl, knocking her off balance. Her back glued to the floor. She felt a body pressing against her own as two hands wrapped tightly around her neck. She can feel the girl's warm breath caressing her face.

" What took you so long...?" Himeko mumbled possessively tightening her grip.

" Himeko, it had only been an hour. " Chikane answered softly melting into the smaller girl's arms.

" mmmm...I'm sorry." Himeko snuggled against the soft skin.

" Huh...? "

" I destroyed the kitchen. I was trying to make a cake, but then there was lots of flour every. I didn't see the chair behind me and then the microwave exploded. Smoke began slipping out of the oven and ohhhhhhh...the cake was ruined, " Himeko sobbed against the girl's chest. " I was only trying to make a cake for you since tomorrow is your birthday..."

Chikane was shocked, how did she knew about her birthday.

" Your mom just called a few minutes ago, she wanted me to tell you that she'll be over later today."

With second notice, Himeko pressed herself harder against Chikane's body pinning her against the wall. Himeko lowered her head as she was inch away from the stunned girl who stared in disbelief.

Chikane felt the girl's warm breath against her own lips. She closed her eyes knowing that if she keeps looking at them then she won't be able to control herself. Himeko was making it harder for her as she caressed lovingly at Chikane's face. She was surprised by the girl's gentleness and relaxed against the touch.

Himeko didn't know what she was doing, but it seemed like something inside of her just snapped whenever she's near Chikane. The desire to be in her arms was toying with her every action. Himeko finally gave in to the passion that's pleasing her to release as she slightly brushed Chikane's lips. It was short but sweet.

" EEEERR! " The doorbell buzzed.

Both girls jumped at the same time putting some distance between them.

Chikane didn't have time to think as the doorknob began to turn on its own. Ayaka excitedly walked into her house to find an unexpected scene. Her daughter and Himeko blushed. They were standing far from each other as possible.

" Get along you two, I know it's difficult to be living together but at least give each other a chance. "

Himeko smiled and ran across the room over to Chikane's side. She grabbed the unaware girl's hand from her position and pulled her over to Ayaka's side.

" No fight, we were just playing a game that required us to be like this. Right Chikane-chan? " Chikane unconsciously nodded.

Ayaka was surprised to see her daughter so obedient. What surprised her most was that Himeko was touching her, and as far as she can remember, Chikane doesn't like anyone coming near her. Touching was out of question. Himeko also used _chan,_ and Chikane didn't protest. Ayaka grinned, it seemed like the girls are getting along quite well than she expected.

" Well girls, we'll talk later tomorrow. It's late now. I have to catch some wink and so do you. "

Both Himeko and Chikane agreed. Himeko happily pulled the taller girl to her room.

" Night Chikane-chan..."

" Night Himeko-chan... " Chikane was about to leave when Himeko pulled her for one last hug. Chikane responded instinctively snuggling closer to the girl who had captured her heart. She was very afraid to let this girl into her life. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring. Her father...what about him...She was lost in the desire to be held lovingly by this girl who had appeared out of nowhere and in second have touched her heart...her cold heart. Time seemed to come to a stop as they held one another. Destiny, why does this word keep coming back to haunt her. There's no such thing as true love, and yet, her heart is screaming out at her never to let go of this girl. She had never been in love before, is this how it feels to be in love...What if this is not love...It's impossible that this is love...It's too soon to be love...No...this is not love, but...

-o-

A/N: Himeko is too affectionate, yes? Poor Chikane is giving in too easily. Her barrier is shattering by the minute, but you have to admit, Himeko is just too cute. lol. My goal for the next chapter is to make you laugh, or at least bring a smile to your face.

-o-

**_oMaKe_**

Chikane: AHHHH! I can't keep up.

Himeko: You're trapped, give up Chikane-chan. A few more would be too much for you to handle. I still love you even though you're sweating like crazy. I should punish you for lying about being an expert at this.

Chikane: Please, no, Hime-chan...you shouldn't...

Himeko: Why shouldn't I?

Chikane: Because...ummmm...be...because.

Himeko: You're the one who insisted on this.

Chikane: But, you said, you weren't good at it.

Himeko: Did I, oops.

Chikane: HIMEKO! NOOOO!

_GAME OVER_

Himeko: Chikane, about that promise?

Chikane: 'sighed' 'got up and walked over to the kitchen and began washing the dishes- I can't believe she beat me at DDR.'


	3. Day 2: Promise

**Disclaimer**:_Kannazuki, totally not mine. _

**Pair**: _ChikanexHimeko_

**A/N: **_Okay, this chapter is not as funny I as thought. I admit, my sense of humor are really sad. lol _

_Many Many Thanks : _jooles vampier firegoddess, Lone Voice, kurakami, Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz, mk2136, hazumu-kun, and lxlanimefreaklxl for reviewing!!!!

* * *

::Chapter3:: _Promise_

* * *

Himeko finally woke up from her slumber. She winched at the bright light causing her to go temporarily blind. Her golden streaks shimmered in the morning light as she looked over to her side. Her eyes grew wider as she stared at the plickering red timer.

_9:00AM _

Himeko hastily struggled to free herself from the big cotton blanket wrapping itself snuggly around her body. The next thing she remembered was the sheet being caught between her leg and tripping her over in the process causing the girl to stumple on herself falling flat against the carpet floor.

" Oooweee..." Himeko yelped.

She began crawling across the floor over to the bathroom. Within minutes she was all dressed in a morron uniform with two big shoulder stuffing. She didn't liked it that much. It had always gotten in her way. In the end, she compromised to herself to not make a big deal out of nothing, but in return it was called " Puff Puff Hater ".

The blond glanced across the hallway and slowly crept over to her new friend's bedroom to see if she also had forgotten to set the alarm clock and overslept. To Himeko's dismay, the girl was no where in sight. The bed was neatly folded. The young girl wanted to know more about the girl whom she've come to have a crush on so she started to look around. The room was simple but elegant just like her Chikane. Himeko shook her head eruptly, where does _her Chikane_ come from. The room was the same size as Himeko's with an added balcony in which Himeko would died to have at night, so she can just leisurely relax under the moon's light gazing up at the night sky without disturbing anybody. Maybe she could come over to Chikane's room before going to bed and ask if she can borrow the balcony for a few minutes every night.

An hour later, Himeko was now looking over a few pictures that hung along the wall. It showed a little cute girl with blue hairs and a cheerful smile holding up a huge trophy. The next one was a little older matured girl standing next to someone whom she could only guess was her father. Himeko scanned the photos as a smile graced her lips. Chikane was the image of perfect even at such a young age.

" Himeko dear, are you planning on staying home today?" Ayaka questioned looking at the girl, who seemed to be lost in her own world, from outside of the room .

Himeko turned around and looked over at the clock.

" Gomen nasai!!!! " She ran out of the door passing an amused woman and out onto the street.

" Bye Himeko and have a wonderful day, keep Chikane busy today, we're throwing her a party!!! " Ayaka screamed waving a goodbye to the girl who waved back in acknowledgement.

-----------------o-----------------

Chikane glanced at the paper she was holding and frowned. She crumpled the paper and threw it across the room landing perfectly inside the trash can. She let out a heavy sigh and laid back on the chair looking up at the white celling. The headmaster of the school had informed that her father had bought the school. She was now the headmaster, this was her father's birthday gift. She didn't like the thought of spending endless hours at school. She didn't even think that it was possible for her to own a school at such an early age. Each years her father have come up with some of the most outragous and ridiculous present. Last year was a car, the year after that was a summer house in Kotoko, and the worst was a contract stating that if anything happen to her father she'll become the next CEO of his company. She've come to realize that her father wanted what's best for her and accepted the responsiblity.This wasn't an exception. The new headmistress turned the leather chair around and got up.

The news have spreaded faster than she have expected. All eyes were on her. She didn't care, she never does. Who were they to interfer with her life. She was always an outcast and that's just the way she liked it. Chikane kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked down the school corridor. No one dared to come up to her. She was now the headmaster.

The school was shocked to heard that their Chikane was now the headmistress. It was unexpected, and they weren't ready for the sudden replacement. They didn't know how she have gotten the position but didn't care to find out. They knew that she was the richest girl and figured that she must've bought the school with her own moneys. She was just a rich, spoiled, arrogant, brat in their eyes. They have always tried to become her friend but she didn't give a damp about their present. She ignored every love notes that they have tried to send. She would sometime come to the owner and told them flat in their face to get a life.She was rutless in their eyes. Even if they hated her, they showed their respect to the powerful girl. She's the reason that their school ranked top among other pretigous school in all of Tokyo.

The door to her classroom clicked open as she walked in, all eyes were on her once again. Her teacher, Saiko, hastily bowed her head in respect. Chikane ignored the woman's gesture and sat down on the seat looking straight ahead. The airs was thick, everyone kept to themselves, and not a single sound were made. Everyone held their breath wishing to not disturb the older girl.

" GOMEN NASAI!!!! " Himeko bursted into the room. Her breathing was heavy from the running. All eyes were now on her. No one said anything. Himeko blushed at the sudden attention.

Chikane ,on the other hand, was holding her breath not to laught. Himeko was a breath of fresh air. The blond caught Chikane staring at her and grinned. She ran across the room launching herself into the older girl's arm. She snuggled her head against the girl's neck. " Morning, Chikane-chan. " Himeko mumbled tightening her grip on the girl.

Everyone gasped. No one dared to speak up. They didn't understand why Chikane didn't protest to the girl's embrace. Himeko was the last person they have expected to be in their mistress's arm.

Chikane was surprised. She didn't expected for Himeko to just jump into her arms infront of all her classmates. Himeko was brave, she have to give her that. Chikane relaxed under the touch but realized that this was not the time and place. She still have a reputation to hold. Gentlely lifting Himeko's head, Chikane moved closer.

Himeko's heart began to beat faster and faster. She can feel Chikane's hot breath on her lips. For a moment there, she thought the girl was going to kiss her. To her dismay, the girl whispered into her ears. " Himeko, everyone is watching us. It's best if you let me go. We are not at home any more. They would not take this lightly seeing their Chikane in someone else's arms." Chikane pulled back. Himeko reluctancly let go of her and took a seat behind the girl.

Chikane ignored the look she's getting from her classmates. She got up and left. Since she's the new headmaster, she can do whatever she want. Chikane was enjoying her father's present more and more for the first time. She didn't want to be in this school anymore than she have to and thought she'll have a nice walk outside.

While in the classroom, everyone turned their attention to the blond who seemed to be in deep thought. Something must've clicked in her head as she got up and ran out of the door.

" What a wierd way to start the day, " someone broked the silence.

" Yeah, I don't think I can take another heartattack. "

" What was that about, Himeko and Chikane seem too friendly. Do you think they might be an...you know...an item?"

" ITEM!!!! That's impossible!!! There's gotta be a catch. Chikane's father is going to blow if he ever found out that our Chikane is with a girl."

" Agree, we better keep this quiet. If this ever get out, we all are going to be in deep trouble. Who know what Chikane will do to us. She's even scarier than her father when she's mad, " The girl shuttered in fear.

" Still, Himeko and Chikane doesn't add up. I mean, it's Chikane we're talking about. She's as cold as steel and have the heart of ice. She wouldn't let anyone come near her especially someone like Himeko. "

" Everyone, enough, let us get back to today's lesson. " Saiko announced flipping the book to a certain page.

The whole class whimpered and wished that they stayed home today.

-----------------o-----------------

Himeko have been looking for hours around the school at every place she could've think of. She finally gave up and flopped on her knee with her back against the old tree.

" Chikane, where are you. Ooohhweee, you could've atleast tell me where you're going."

" Excuse me, I didn't know that it was my obligation, " a melodic voice from the other end of the tree trunk answered.

Himeko crawled over to the other side, and a big smile formed on her face. " CHIKANE-CHAN!!! " Himeko screamed glomping ontop of the girl who immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck. " Himeko, I think you're taking advantage of this hugging benefit, " Chikane teased feeling the tenseness in her body easing up against the girl's warm ambrace. " I can't help it, " Himeko mumbled. " It's not my fault, you're so warm and huggable, like a big teddy bear."

Chikane giggled, " So I'm your big teddy bear, huh? "

" Big and soft, " Himeko burried herself deeper against the girl. For the first time in her life, a flush made its way across Chikane's cheek.

After a while, they just sat together enjoying each other's present. Himeko was on Chikane's lap listening to the older girl's steady breathing. Looking up, Himeko saw the face of an angel hovering above her. Once again, she was unable to breath. The sight before her was too surreal. The girl was just too beautiful beyond all belief, and Himeko thanked the god for everything even if she doesn't deserve such gift.

Chikane was in a deep thought and didn't notice Himeko's intense gaze . She was suddenly brought back to reality when she felt a small hand interwining with hers. Looking down, she saw Himeko's bright smile. " Chikane-chan, promise me something? " Chikane unconcously nodded. " Give me a chance? " She didn't understand what the girl was asking. Himeko tightened her hold on the girl and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

" N..Ne..Never mind. "

Himeko steped backward and took a deep breath, " After school, can we go to the amusement park? "

She nodded and walked up next to the younger girl, " Of course. " Himeko's grin widened and pulled the girl back into the academy.

-----------------o-----------------

While Himeko was getting ready to pack her book up, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

" Himeko, " Souma called and pulled his hand back.

Himeko stared at him questionably and ignored the boy as she grabbed her bookbag and walked pass him.

" Wait!! " Souma pulled the girl's arm forcing her to look him in the face. " What wrong? I'm your friend remember? "

Himeko didn't said anything and tried to free herself from his grasp. " Look, I gotta meet someone. We can talk later." Souma tightened his hold on the smaller girl. " Himeko, I love you. "

" Let me GO!!!! " Himeko punched him in the stomach with her free hand. Souma stumbled backward with both of his hands holding his stomach. " Take me back, Himeko. It was a mistake... " He begged.

Himeko didn't reply and backed away. He have broken her heart too many times. In the past, she would've given him another chance but after meeting Chikane. She can't picture herself being in someone else's arms. It would hurt too much. " HIMEKO!!!! What happened to you? You've changed...who's the guy? " Souma hissed with disgust.

" It's for the better, you did nothing but hurt me. Leave me along, I don't ever want to see you again! Don't go near me, don't touch me, and don't talk to me. You cheater!!! " Himeko screamed and forced herself to stand tall. She can't back down now. Once and for all, she would end this relationship.

" Don't kid yourself, who do you think you are. I can have whoever I want. I have moneys and powers or did you forget. I can have anyone I want and what I want is you, Himeko. No one can stop me," Souma took a step forward. " You're just a street rat. No money, no power, and defenseless, " He grabbed both of her hands and pinned her against the wall.

" Chikane!!! " Himeko screamed trying to free herself from his powerful grip.

" Yell all you want, she's not going to come to your rescue. What make you think that she gave a damp about you or anybody else. I have to said, that girl is one tough woman, but she'll be mine sooner or later." " Are you out of your mind, you don't deserve her! " Himeko spatted. The brown hair boy ignored the girl's insult and lowered his lips toward her.

" CHIKANE!!!!! "

_SMACK!!!!! _

Himeko looked up to see Chikane's face next to her. Souma was on the floor with a red fingerprint mark across his face.

" Himemiya-san, this is not what it looked like. She's the one..." before he can finish his accusation, Chikane have stepped in front of him with cold icy blue eyes. " Don't you ever come near her, if I ever catch you laying your dirty hand on her again. You will not live the day to tell about it, understood? " Chikane growled maliciously. Souma hastily nodded and ran out of the door._" This is not yet over, Himeko ."_

Himeko stared in shock, a moment ago, Chikane was a different person. She was afraid but at the same time glad that the girl was there. Chikane turned around and took a step forward. Her eyes were soft not like before. She was inch from the smaller girl. Purple meet blue. Chikane unconcously wrapped her arms around the stunned girl. This was the first time Chikane have ever held her so lovingly. She didn't know how to react but placed her arm around the girl's neck. She began to sob remembering what might've happened a few minutes ago. Chikane cooed the girl in her arms and pulled her down on the floor.

They both sat there in each other's arms." Arigato Chikane-chan, " Himeko interrupted and got up quickly. It was amazing to see the girl one minute all depress and the next all cheerful. " Come on, your mom is waiting. " Chikane nodded. Himeko grinned and held her hand out looking down at her savour. The mistress looked at Himeko's inviting hand and then its owner. Himeko's smile widen when she felt Chikane's hand on hers as she pulled her up.

They both walked out of the school hand in hand.

-----------------o-----------------

" Do you see her? " Ayaka questioned. It took her the whole day to arrange her daughter's party. It was suppose to be a surprise party. The old woman have invited all of her closest friends. Right now, they hid themselves anywhere they thought their body could fit in waiting for the guest of honor to burst through that door. To their dismay, they have been waiting for hours and hours.

" HEY!!! She's coming!!! " Satoru, Ayaka's sister, screamed and ran behind the sofa. The room fell silence as they began to hear someone put on a key and unlocking it. The doornob slowly turned and the door began to open.

" Himeko, stop joking. I'm not some ange---"

" SURPRISE!!!!!!! " The whole room burst into a scream. Chikane looked at the group of peoples then at her friend. Himeko grinned and stood on her tip-toe so she can be level with the girl's ear. " Happy birthday Chikane-chan. "

If it wasn't for all the people, she would've burst into tear. She placed her hand on Himeko's.

Ayaka smiled at the two girls. " Chikane, happy seventeen birthday, and Himeko, happy seventeen birthday to you too."

Chikane looked shock and turned her attention over to the blond haired girl. She arked an eyebrows, " Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday? " Himeko blushed and pulled the girl across the room and into the kitchen.

Chikane locked her eyes on the girl's. " Sit, " Himeko ordered and lowered Chikane's shoulder down on the chair.

" You know, no one have ever dared to order me to sit, " Chikane teased. Himeko blushed and turned around. " Well, I'll do more than that. " " Oh, what do you plan on doing with me? " Himeko's blush took a whole new level of red as she finally understood what Chikane was saying behind those world. " Pervert!!! " " Hmmm...no one have ever called me that. I was only turning your word around, Himeko-chan. How can I be a pervert if it was your own words?" Chikane innocently questioned looking up with two puppy dog eyes.

" ARGAAAHHH, Chikane-chan what are you saying..."

" ... "

Himeko sighed. She went over to the oven and pulled the flap open. Chikane waited patienly not knowing what the girl have in store for her. " Close your eyes Chikane-chan. " Chikane quickly shutted her eyes." Okay, now open."

" Happy birthday, I know it's not much, but I hope you'll liked it. "

" Is this what almost burned the whole kitchen yesterday? " Chikane teased and placed her finger on the frosted white cake. Chikane's name ran across the center piece over a blue moon. She began to taste it as Himeko waited for a respond. " Hmm... " " Hmm? " " Hmmmm." " Hmmmm???" "Hmmmmmm..." " CHIKANE!!! " " It's very sweet, just like its owner," Himeko grinned in approval. " Well, we better get back to the party, everyone is waiting. "

With that she walked out of the door leaving Chikane behind.

Throughout the whole night, it was like a dream. Everyone was enjoying themselves and the party was a success. Everyone carried on with their own little conversation with each other and just enjoyed themselves. Being the guest of honor, Chikane spended the whole time answering people's question about her achievement, mostly general. It was near the end that she finally realized that Himeko was no where in sight. Actually, she haven't seen her at all.

Chikane apologized to her mother's friend and took a step backward. She began searching for the younger girl. She wasn't in the kitchen, she wasn't in her room, she wasn't in the hall, and she wasn't in the living room. Chikane concluded that Himeko wasn't in the house. She began to worry and thought that something terrible might've happened.

The trepidation of the girl's whereabout caused the girl to ran out of the door. If she wasn't inside then she might be outside. Her heart was racing in fear as she thought she'll never see the girl with the bright smile again. Looking around, there were shadow of gray everywhere letting the imaginartion guest its identity. Chikane began to walk and hoped that she'll find what she's looking for. It seemed like the angel have heard her cry when she heard sobbing. Chikane took a step forward and there next to the tree was Himeko. Her knee was up against her chest and her arms securely wrapped around it with her face burried inside.

The girl was heart broken to see her cheerful friend in such a state as she sat down next to the girl. Himeko didn't notice that someone was next to her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Himeko let out all of her emotion and hugged the girl with her dear life. Her tear won't stop pouring out as the memories of her mother's face flashed through her mind. Her beloved mother was actually gone for good as reality finally strike. She will never be able to see her again.

Chikane didn't said anything as she cooed the girl and held her tightly in her arms. She have never cared about other people's feeling. She was always in her own world. Her wall were always up, and it kept her from the outside world. No one was allowed to touch her, and no one was allowed to hurt her. Everything she have built shattered when she looked into those swirling amethyst eyes that showed so much emotion. She held Himeko closer to her.

" Chikane, promise me something? " Himeko's tone was serious.

" Anything for my Himeko, " a smile made its way across Himeko's lips when Chikane said she was _her Himeko._

" Don't leave me...? "

Chikane didn't know why she was giving in too easy as she kissed Himeko's forehead. " I'll stay as long as you wish me to. "

-----------------o-----------------------

A/N: Can Chikane keep her promise? (Don't answer yes yet or you might be in for a big surprise) What about her father and Souma? Next chapter the story will go a little bit faster, I hope.

-----------------o-----------------------

**_oMaKe_**

_**Girls Talk: Part1** _

Himeko: Am I your first?

Chikane: -blush- Yes...

Himeko: Am I your last?

Chikane: -blush, blush- Yes...

Himeko: Are you sure Chikane, I've been doing everything and somehow you're always ontop of me. I've even try to crawl between your leg and yet you still managed to come out on top.

Chikane: Hmmm?

Himeko: I can't be your first and last...

Chikane: Himeko, I would never...go behind your back.

Himeko: Spill it!!!

Chikane: OKAY, It was Mako, Souma, Ayako, Satoru,Tsubasa, Sister Miyako, Girochi, Corona, Reiko Ōta, Nekoko, Otoha, and Kazuki Ōgami sensei..

Himeko: When?

Chikane: Every week when you're not at home

Himeko: Chikane-chan

Chikane: I'm sorry Hime-chan

Himeko: -hug Chikane-

Chikane: Himeko is sad, and it's all my fault. I'm now a 'twister hater'. Why do I have to be so bad at it.

Himeko: -giggle- You're undefeatable now Chikane-chan. I guess practice does make perfect.


	4. Day 3: The Party

**Disclaimer**:_Kannazuki, totally not mine. _

**Pair**: _ChikanexHimeko_

**A/N: **_I warn you, this is a **very long chapter**!!!!! In my opninion, the longer the better. I mean, after waiting for a whole week, it should be long. Anyway, I'm quite happy with where this story is going so far. I'm still learning how to create suspense and plot so I want to appologize before hand for any mistake. _

_Many Many Thanks x4: _mk2136, hazumu-kun, lxlanimefreaklxl, Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz, Dame Arcane, TheRedANBU, and kurakami 4 reviewing!!!!!! You all have made me the happiest girl ever.

* * *

::Chapter4:: The Party 

_

* * *

_

_" Chikane, what in the name do you think you are doing!!!! "_

" Father, there's nothing going on with me and Himeko..."

_" Then tell me that what I'm seeing right here in my hand a picture of you and a blond hugging like some lover on the street near our house!!! "_

" It's not what it seem..."

_" Don't even go there, we've talked about this before Chikane. This kind of love is not accepted in today's society. If this ever get out, your reputation will be in ruin. Break this off before it get out of hand or I'm going to do it myself. "_

" Father, there's nothing to be worry about. Nothing is going on between her and me. She's just a...friend..."

_" Friend or not, I don't ever want you to see her again. I don't want your perfect image to go the down the drain like yesterday's out of date milk. "_

" I can't father, she's staying with us for two weeks until they get somebody to adopt her. "

" _WHAT!!! When did this happen?!!"_

" It's Kurusugawa-san's daughter. "

_" Your mom's friend who die in the car crash? "_

" Yes, mother's the one who brought Himeko into our house..."

_" Is that so, well, I'm going to have a little talk with her for bringing a total stranger into our home without confirming with me first. Still, Chikane, I want you to be as far away from her as possible. Don't make eyes contact or anything that will hint to that girl that you're inerested. Don't let me down, okay. "_

" Of course..." Chikane reluctantly replied.

Satoshi grinned knowing that his daughter will obey his every wishes, she always have. He laid back on the sofa and looked up to remember his little girl growing up into a mature woman. He've always thought that it was going to be one of the other boy that will get his endorsement. Boy have always been the stronger one in his eyes but was he ever wrong. His little Chikane have exceled in everything that she've ever tried. Her academic achivement went way beyond his expectation. She was the son he wished but never have in his eyes. The girl have everything to bring her to the top, so he wasn't worry if anything were to happen to him, the company that he've worked so hard for would be in her hands.

_" Tonight is the big ball Setsuna is holding once a year. I expect you to attend it. She've asked about you alot, and I'm proud to say that she adored you. Don't let her down and Chikane..."_

" Yes?"

_" Just enjoy yourself tonight, I know it had been a tough life but you're strong enough. Your mom have told me about trying to get you a husband. I'll stop if you'll promise me that you'll look for one. "_

" I'll try..."

_" That's my girl, I don't want another diaster to repeat itself. Chikane, I'm not telling that your reference of love choice is wrong or anything. What I'm telling you is that that kind of relationship won't last long. Do you remember what had happened two years ago? It have almost torn our family apart and you to the edge of self destruction. "_

" I remember, how can I forget. I never thought she was trying to bankrupt us. You're right, that kind of love is not real. I'll keep to myself from now on, it's for the best in the end. "

_" That's my girl, and don't forget to have fun tonight. "_

" I won't, oh, are you going to be there? "

_" I'll see. Business have been quite busy these day thank to your ingenious idea."_

" I'm glad that I can help out. Now, I got to go and get ready for the dance."

_" I'll let you go, bye. "_

" See you."

Chikane slammed the phone and stood there in the empty living room. Closing her eyes, a single drop of tear sipped down her eyes. She can still remember the day that Rina have betrayed her trust. That witch have conjured her evil web and have been waiting for the perfect moment for her to just slip, and she did. Chikane banged her hand on the table and fell to the ground helplessly. She will never make the same mistake again, trusting in someone with your fagrile heart hurt too much.

" Chikane-chan? " Himeko sleepily questioned as she walked into the room still wearing her pink flower pajama.

Chikane quickly turned around after hearing someone calling out her name. To her surprise, Himeko was the one who've snapped her out of her misery and stood up. The blond looked so innocent that it pained her to see the harm that this girl might bring to her. There was something about the girl that she can't seem to put her finger on, but she felt like she've known this person all of her life. There was this familiarity about her that Chikane can't help but smile. Whenever she's with her, her dead cold lifeless world ceased to exist. Within a couple of days, the girl have brought her much happiness than anyone else ever have.

Himeko rubbed the sleep off of her eyes and walked over to the strickened Chikane who just stood there and watched as she moved closer.

Chikane have promised her father that she'll stay away but heart yerned to touch and feel the blond.

Himeko sensed Chikane's desperation and came closer. Her older friend didn't seem too happy to see her, and was afraided that the girl might have changed her mind about letting her stay. Himeko apprehensively took a step forward closer to the distressed woman. Looking into her aquamarine blue eyes, she felt the girl's heart renching pain.

Chikane timidly looked up but to be spell-bound with the sparkling amethyst eyes as it tried to unlock the deepest part of her soul. She felt her skin burned to the core at the touch of the smaller girl's hand interwining with her own. She was very afraid to trust again and of her father's warning.

Himeko's heart almost broke when Chikane quickly released her hand and took a step backward. She wanted to cry and scream at her own stupid judgement. Chikane must have finally figured out her selfess intention and now are saying that she doesn't want any part in it. Her stupid heart have once again betrayed her. She cowardly told heself that this is not love, it's just her adolescence mind going into that stage of life. How can two girls really love each other.

" D...Don't...come near me..." Chikane whispered in between breath. Why does it hurt so much. She grabbed her heart trying to relief it of this awful pain.

Looking up into the tear filled eyes, she wanted to punch herself when she saw Himeko's sorrowful eyes.

" Himeko, I...I have to get ready. Don't wait for me tonight, " With that, Chikane broke away and walked into her bedroom. She collapsed against the door falling to her knee. Why does it hurt so much?

Himeko didn't know what else to do at a time like this. When Souma cheated on her, she didn't feel this bad. She wanted to crawl into the bed and stay there. She was overwhelm with this burst of emotion that she didn't notice the phone was ringing. Chikane just told her not to come near her. Those words were so heart renching that she just wanted to jump off a bridge and end her life. She didn't understand why Chikane's harsh words can have this much effect on her. After the fifth rings, Himeko snapped out of her misery and picked up the phone.

" Himemiya resident, may I help you?"

_" Yes, I would like to speak to Chikane."_

" I'll get her, can you hold on for a few minute?"

_" Sure, hey wait, you sound very familiar. Can I get your name? "_

" Oh, gomen, I'm Himeko Kurusugawa."

_" Oh my goss!!!! Hime-chan!!!!! It had been a very long time. How is your mother? Did she finally dump that useless bastard? The last time that I saw you was at the tea party in New York. You were so cute and small. I remember pinching the cheek that said pinch me. "_

Himeko giggled and thought about the woman's identity. Tea party in New York...suddenly Himeko's eyes went wide as realization finally strike.

" Setsuna-sama? "

_" Glad to know that you still remembered little old but always pretty me. So how are you? "_

" Great! "

_" I'm glad to heard. I must have the wrong number than. Goss, my old age is catching up with me, I'll call you back. "_

" WAIT!!! Didn't you said you were looking for Chikane-chan? She's here. I'll go get her right now."

_" Yes, wait, are you two friend? It must be it since she's at your house. I thought the two of you will never meet. When I saw you a few years back, I remember asking you about Chikane and all you did was ignored me and chased after the food on the table. "_

" Um, kind of, I'm at her house actually. Her family have welcomed me to stay until I can find a foster parent who are willing to take me in."

_" Foster parent?! "_

" Mom died three days ago in a car crash. Himemiya-san have been kind enough to offer me a place to stay."

_" I'm sorry to hear that, listen, after the waiting period have ended and you still don't have anyone to adopt you. I would be honored to take you in. I don't have any kid so it will take awhile for me to learn to be a mother, but I'm willing to have you in my small family if you would like. "_

Himeko gasped at the woman's generous offer and wanted to burst out crying for joy. " Are you sure, I mean..."

_" Definately, when I first saw you, I can't help but to smile. I've been trying to look you and your mother up, but I can't seem to catch up with her pace, moving from one place to another. That woman can really travel when she have nothing to do. "_

" Yes, we traveled alots after the divorce."

_" Hold up, she finally got a divorce with that worthless bastard?! "_

" Yes, " Himeko laughted at the woman's antic of turning a devastating news into a happy one.

_" I told her he was no good, gess, it took her long enough. Oh, tell me, are you busy tonight?"_

" Um...not really. "

_" Great, I want you to come my party. It's a once a year thing I've been trying to do to living up everybody's miserable life. "_

" Party...I don't know. I 'm never the party type, and I don't even know anyone there."

_" Come now, it's going to be fun and you know me well enough. We'll catch up on the olden day, and you can make new friend while you're at it. Don't worry about what wardrobe to wear or transportation need. I'll take care of the materialistic need. All you need is your little self Himeko. I know I'm not your mother...but I'm willing to try to be one. I know I will never replace her, and I'm not trying to. I just want to be there for you, goss, I'm your godmother! Did she ever tell you that? "_

" Um...No."

_" Of course not, I'll be surprise if she did. Let put it this way, she and I have been friend for a very long time, and I mean a very very long time. It's amazing since she've never trusted in me with anything, but I managed to trick her into letting you in my care if anything were to happen. How about it, will you come? "_

Himeko hesistated to answer but thought that this will get Chikane out of her mind for a while.

" Sure!!! "

_" GREAT!!! I'll come pick you at noon, and then we shop!!! "_

Himeko giggled and said her goodbye to the old woman as she hung up the phone. She never thought she'll see Setsuna again after so many years. Her mom and Setsuna have known each other when they were little and as far as she can tell, they are the best of friend until mom meet up with her father. Setsuna loved her even though she's the daughter of the most hated man in the woman's eyes. The woman have never missed any of her birthday until the day that her mom got the divorce and began traveling. Setsuna was so kind and gentle when she's near Himeko than anyone else she's come to notice.

Himeko looked up at the clock and saw that she still have an hour to go before she have to leave.

Setsuna grinned looking at the phone in her hand. It had been a very long time since she've seen little Himeko, and she can't wait to. She've forgotten what she was going to say when she've called the Himemiya resident and thought that if she can't remember it than it wasn't important enough. Flipping through her brown hair, Setsuna got up and called her personal driver.

Chikane got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a thin blue towel. It barely cover anything as her soft skin glow in the sunlight. After a relaxing hot bath, her worry began to disperse. She was used to living alone in the big house and didn't notice Himeko's present. The dark haired girl walked out of the bathroom and looked around for some cloth. It was then that her stomach began to growl loud enough for the girl to hear. She didn't know that Himeko was running down the stair with lightning speed.

Just as she was about to step out of her room and into the kitchen, a full body slam smacked on her chest nocking them both off the ground and into a legs, hands, hairs, and body in a tangle mess with their body pressing against each other.

" Gess, Himeko...what in the world, didn't I told you not to---" Chikane's words was cut off as she saw Himeko looking down at her with a full face blush.

Himeko stared wide eyes at the older girl's bare naked body. God, the girl was perfect!!!! Himeko thought and tried to look away but her eyes can't seem to get enough of the sight.

Chikane wanted to laught at the shocked facial expression the young girl was making. She didn't understand why the girl was blushing though.The only thing she remembered was a full body slam nocking her off her feet. Remembering back, Chikane was just heading out of the shower and---...the shower...no way!!!!! Chikane looked at herself and a blush also made its way across her pure creamy face.

Looking down, Himeko saw Chikane's deep red blush covering up her face matching with her own. The blond closed her eyes quickly and got up off of her friend.

Chikane thanked for the girl's understanding. She saw Himeko blindly picking up the towel and handed over to her. Chikane gladly accepted the lifejacket.

" Um...I...I was...I...I..." Himeko stuttered forgoting why she was running in the first place.

_HONK!!!!!!_

" That's right!!!! I have to go now Chikane-chan, see you later!!! " Himeko called as she was running out of the house.

" Hey, where are you going?!!! "

" Don't worry, Suna-san is my mother's old friend, and she offered to take me shopping. Oh, she also wanted to take me in as her daughter. Isn't that great Chikane-chan, she wanted me to be a part of her family. "

" She does, I'm glad!!! " Chikane excitedly stated but then the thought of never seeing Himeko again hitted her hard in the head as she stood there looking at the opened door.

Himeko was half way out just before she remembered she've forgotten the most important thing.

Chikane heard a click as the door closed but then another click as the door slammed open.

Himeko grinned and ran across the room litterally jumping ontop of the shocked girl nocking her off her feet once again. Both of her hands were wrapped around the girl's waist and her face snuggled against the girl's soft neck. She wanted to kiss the girl so bad but didn't have the nerve to. The last time she've tried, the girl only managed to brush slightly against her lips, but still, the thought of kissing her was making her blush even harder.

Chikane's heart began to beat hard against her chest as she tried to control this uncontrollable urge to hold and kiss the girl, but over the year comman sense once again kicked in and forbitted her from such wild behavior.

"I know that you don't want me to come near you, but it's kind of hard considering what I have just witnessed. It's all of your false for not wearing anything, so for payment, I want to get my share in hug today. I promise to not hug you public or anywhere with people. Just you and me, is that okay? Only a week and four more days to go before I'm out of your life for good, " Himeko managed to mutter under the girl's neck.

Not trusting in herself, she returned the hug and pulled Himeko closer. When Himeko told her that she will be out of her life for good, Chikane wanted take back every hurtful words that she've said and just hold her.

Himeko finally let go and got up off of Chikane. She let out a deep sigh and took one long last look before heading out.

Chikane didn't get her share in the saying as she saw Himeko running out of the door.

" Well, I better get myself ready. I can't wait to see Setsuna again. Himeko seemed happy about going with whoever, so I should follow suit and enjoy myself. Yes, a party is what I needed. I'll enjoy myself to the fullest if that's what it take. The first person that I come across tongiht at the party will be the lucky one. Whoever it is, I'm going to enjoy myself with his or her."

-----------------------o----------------------------

Himeko looked at the mirror carefully scrutinazing at the reflexion looking back at her with an overwhelming shock.The red dress looked better than she have ever expected. It snuggled against her every curves highlighting the blond's feminality.

Setsuna grinned looking at the small girl's face. She've accomplished her task for the day and now all was left is to have fun.

They both left the dressing room with a bouncy song in their head as they made their way around the enormous house. It wasn't as big as Chikane's but in Himeko's eyes, it was gigantic compared to her house in America and to all of the hotels that they've stayed put together. She didn't know what to expect tonight but to enjoy herself. At first, she was terrified and god know if she's ready to come back to the social world. She've tried earlier to call Chikane and inform her of the time she'll be back, but her attempt failed miserably. Her thought finally came to a conclusion that Chikane have left for where ever that she've told her ealier this morning.

Chikane checked her watch and then climbed out of the black limosine. She grinned and reminded herself that she was going to have fun tonight no matter what. Scanning around, Chikane took in a deep breath and began to walk up the stair.

" Setsuna, do you mind if I use the bathroom? "

" Oh, go on dear. I have to welcome everybody in the main living room, so if there's anything you need, come look me up. " With that she walked away.

Himeko turned around, and what felt like cold water splashing hard on her face, she didn't know where the bathroom was. She didn't want to be in Setsuna's way then she already have. Making up her mind to not be someone's pest, Himeko ran from one room to the next insearch of a sign, any sign.

Chikane walked through the back door and looked around before intruding. As she took a step forward, she saw a blond streak passing around the corner in a blur. Remembering the promise that she have made earlier about having fun with the first person she meet tonight. She rolled up her invinsible shirt sleeve and focused her eyes. A few minutes later, the blond head appeared once again. Chikane pinpointed her target and began chasing after whoever. The blond was fast, that she have to admit. She wondered to herself why the girl was in such a hurry and continued to follow.

Down the hall, around the main room, along the balcony railing, back and forth in circle around the estate, Chikane began to slow down as she looked among the group of people for the blond head. It started out as a fun quest insearch of a friend but now it's more right to said a vicious game of cat of mouse. Her eyes flew open as she saw the blond once again walking up the stair. With an enthusiatic perk, Chikane ran down from the top of the stair to greet her mystery friend.

" Carry the picture up there, and please be careful. Setsuna is going to kill me if anything were to happen to it. "

The two men nodded their head and slowly walked up the stair carrying a huge enormous painting.

Himeko sighed. She have been looking for hours and to her dismay, the bathroom was no where in sight. As she turned the corner, she saw two guys struggling to carry an enormous painting of two mysterious looking girls. They stood hand in hand among the turbulent horizon. On one side, a girl with dark hair stood valenly holding onto a smaller blond with one hand encircle around the waist and the other under the girl's chin. It looked like they were in inlove. Himeko blushed and saw that the pianting represented the goddesses of the moon and sun.

In the distance, Chikane saw two guys walking closer to her. She ignored the huge painting that they're carrying and continued to walk down the stair.

At the same time, both of them passed each other. In between them was the huge painting blocking their view of each other. Time seemed to slow down as both of the girls moved in unision from frame to frame motion. Chikane felt a familiar wave of sadness passing through her as she stopped dead in her track and turned to the side. She looked around, but no one was in sight and so she continued to walk on. She could've sworn that she felt someone very familar close by just a few minute ago.

" Finally!!! " Himeko screamed as she stood before a big door with a huge sign that said " Bathroom ". The girl bursted into the room and the door slammed shut.

Setsuna was the first to come through the door as the whole room turned to give her their full attention. She coughed and walked into the middle of the room. Even though she was in her middle age, the old woman was still stunningly beautiful as ever with her white long dress reaching knee length clunging aroung her perfectly shaped body. She nodded her gratitude and began to introduce the house guest. There were about fifty faces in the room since this party was only exclusively for her friends and family to relax after a long day of strenguous work.

Chikane looked up to see her favorite ex-nanny smiling brightly at her.

" Okay everyone, I'm very glad that all of you have made it here still in one pieces, but I'm not so sure about you leaving. Anyway, there's not much to say but to have fun and enjoy yourself. Seriously, just enjoy yourself or I'm going to make the fun come to you. " With that, she took a step backward and walked up toward her favorite little Chikane who she've taking care of for a very long time since both of her mother and father always seem to be on the move. She've come to love the child as one of her own over the pass few years. In her eyes, the young woman was still that little innocent girl who love to do nothing but sing and play her piano.

That part of her was now locked and before her stood a beautiful young woman with much heavy responsiblity on her shoulder that she was afraid someday the girl will not be able to handle it and just snap. The young girl have proved her wrong over and over again as she came out on top at everything she've ever tried. There was this aura of authority that seemed to surround her that she sometime herself were afraid. After the incident two years ago, the girl have never recovered and just moved through life like a dead lifeless corpse with no purpose.

" Chikane-chan, look at you. All grown up and what's the word I'm looking for...dead gorgeous!!!! " Setsuna teased but she've meant every words of it as she saw Chikane's grin.

" That go for you too Set-chan. "

" Aww, I haven't heard that name in a very long time. Give this old woman a hug will you? " Chikane nodded and within second was in a bone crushing hug. They finally broke after a few minutes. Chikane let out a gasp and tried to regrain her breathing. " Goss, Set-chan, can you atleast warn me next time. "

" Where's the fun of that, " they broke out into a fit of laughter.

Himeko was still on the backroom trying to steady her beating heart. It had been quite sometime now since Setsuna have left her to welcome the guest. The thought of going out into the ballroom was terrifying enough. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly spun around to be locked in with a pair of green eyes.

The little girl came up to her waist and she kneeled down to greet the frightened child with a warm assuring smile.

" H--hi..." the girl queaked barely audible to the ears.

" Hi to you too, are you lost? "

The little girl nodded and took a step closer to the young girl as she began to explain to her about how she've gotten lost while trying to find the bathroom. Himeko nodded understandingly and took the small hands in her own as she guilded the little girl down the hallway until they came to a stop in front of a big door. " Go on, your mother is probably looking for you at this moment. "

The girl hugged Himeko quickly before she ran through the door and into the spacous hall filled with people from all different part of life. Himeko closed her eyes and leaned against the wall letting out a sigh. She really wanted to enjoy herself but she can't seem to get rid of her shyness.

As Chikane was in a deep conversation with Setsuna about astronomy of the moon and sun, she felt a tug on her dress. Looking down, Chikane's eyes shoot wide as she grabbed the girl by the arms and pulled her up in the air and hugging her tighty. The small girl giggled and wrapped both of her arms around the older girl's neck. " How's my little Sakura been doing? " " GREAT!!! Aunt Kane!!! " The girl cherped.

Chikane grinned and lower the small child down until her petite feet touches the bare tide floor.

" Kane-chan, I've made a new friend today!!! "

" Oh, and who might that be? Is she here? "

The small girl nodded and pointed her finger at the big door on her left. " Nice girl is in there, um..." the small girl fingered for Chikane to come closer as she began to whisper into her ear. " She's very shy. I think she's scare. Kane-chan will be her friend too so she won't be scare any more? " Chikane nodded as she she was pulled to her feet by the small child.

Setsuna stood there mused by the little girl's action. Sakura have never shared her Chikane with anyone before. The girl was beyond shyness as she tend to kept to herself. She've never showed much feeling around anyone especially her parent but Chikane was an exception. The little girl adored and loved Chikane with all of her heart as she can remember. She can still saw the sparkle in the little girl's eyes as it locked with the blue for the first time, she nearly tripped on her foot that day trying to run into Chikane's arms.

" She's on the other side of the door waiting, go Kane and invite her. She's probably very scare. "

Chikane nodded not knowing what to expect as she opened the door.

To her dismay, there was no one there. Sakura walked up next to Chikane and looked around. " Where did she go?...come, we must find her. " She took the stunned girl's hand and pulled her through the door and into the empty hallway.

After an hour of searching, they still can't seem to find this girl whom Sakura have taken a liking into. Whoever it was, she must be special for Sakura to be all hype up about.

Himeko was on the second floor looking down at the small crowd of people.

" You know, Chikane and Sakura are looking all over for you. "

Himeko quickly turned around and smiled warmly at the old woman.

"...Did you said Chikane!!! "

" Yep, oh, I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. It kind of slipped my mind. "

" Oh...um, and Sakura? "

" The little girl who dragged Chikane around the whole mansion searching for you. I think she think you're her guardian angel or something," Setsuna laughted.

" So, that's her name, did she ever found her parent? "

" Her parent is off in their own little world to even notice the child. Sad really, but on the other hand, the girl get all of the love she needed from Chikane so there's nothing to worry. Althought I think she spoil her too much. Anyway, I got a proposition to offer."

" Anything, Suna-chan. "

" We're holding a play in a few minute. The lead actress who was suppose to play the Princess have canceled on the last minute saying that she's in a blizzard somewhere in Canada so now I need a lead role. I've heard from our ealier conversation that you've remembered every Shakespears play there is. Right now we're making one and needing you. There's no one out there who know the words to the play except you, so what do you said? "

" I don't know, but are you sure? " Himeko stiffly questioned.

" YES!!! Now go, " Setsuna grinned and pushed the girl off her feet and stumpling down the hall. Two maids appeared and accompanied the girl throught the criss cros hallway and into a big room hidden behind the stage.

Setsuna leaned over the balcony and looked down at the two girls who seem to be in a race around the ballroom. She thought that Himeko or Chikane would have told each other about the party but was she ever wrong. From what she can tell, both of them are oblivious to each other's present. It was wierd considering that they litterally lived in the same house together.

-----------------o-----------------------

Everybody was in their seat looking across to get a better view of the stage. Chikane and Sakura were on the balcony closest to the stage so they could get the full effect of the performance. Sakura was still nagging about finding this mysterious girl. She finally gave up on figuring out who it was as she sat down on the chair and looked down as the red curtain began to pull open. The light in the whole room grew dimmer and dimmer. The stage luminated in the dark catching the full effect of their audience.

Setsuna ran across the stage and waved to her small audiences. Their was a burst of clapping afterward and everyone settled down as she informed them that the unexpected have happened. The lead role was played by someone else. Everyone frowned but clapped.

Setsuna nodded and ran to the left of the stage and down the stair to a row of seat and situated herself for the big box office perfomance. She knew that Himeko wouldn't let her down as she remembered the girl repeating a few lines from Shakespears to her perfectly this afternoon while they were shopping.

The curtain slowly pulled open as everyone held their breath for the big opening.

Chikane eyes' flew open as she saw what looked like her friend, Himeko dressed in a beautifully red dress walking out into the stage with her flowing blond streaks casting this transcendental feel to the whole thing. She leaned over the railing and watched as Himeko began to tell of her wanting to be loved. She can't seem to keep her eyes off of the girl for one second. Her heart beat increased just listening to the girl's dying words. Chikane was now on her feet wanting to just run onto that stage and protect the girl with her dear life. She didn't understand why, she can feel this sad wave of emotion flooding through her body. She can't seem to control this foreign emotion she get whenever she's near the girl. Seeing the crying girl on her knee almost torn her heart into two.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to laught, she wanted to just hug Himeko as she saw the girl crying out for her love to be safe and come back. The adolescence of young love have brought two worlds together as the turmoil of war between both opposing family stood in the way separating the two lovers. Chikane never thought Himeko to be this loving. She have always thought that the girl was just a cute innocent girl with a bright smile. Before her was a breathtaking woman with the world on her shoulder. The girl have somehow spellbounded Chikane into a trap of emotion. The dark haired girl stood there following the girl's every moment. It was fluid, it was smooth, it showed maturity. She have never seen this side of Himeko before and she can't help but to fall for the girl's natural beauty.

Himeko crumbled onto the floor and yelled a yerning to be in her Romeo's arms. There was this uncertainty about their future that she can't seem to put her finger on. The night is beaking to all of the lost soul enveloping into its darkness trapped inside its deception webs of no return. She held tight to her blanket. The nightmare seemed to get worse and worse with each passing night. She pleased the friar for his wisdom begging for his help or she would rather take a knife and pierce it through her heart than to marry a man who she does not love.

Chikane wanted to burst out in tear as she watched the girl's ever changing expression and her crackling voice as she spoke her silique to the dark empty night.

The end was the worst as she saw Himeko screaming up at the heaven for the unjustice and held her Romeo tightly in her arms. A tear made its way down her eyes and took her beloved's dagger. With one swift move, the sharp blade piered throught her heart. She slowlly came crumpling ontop of his chest.

The tear that Chikane have been holding finally made its way down her cheek as she tried to struggle to keep her balance but failed miserably. She slump against the chair and fell back. Her head dangled to the side and she looked up at the dark celling. Her world was turned upside down.

The curtain closed with a shocked audience sitting on the edge of their seat taking in the breathtaking performance that they have just witnessed.

Immediately, a burst of cheer and hollow roared as the crowd stood on their foot and clapped their hands as loud as they can. Whistle burst through the air.

The whole cast came walking out and stood into two lines. Their hands respectably put forward to honor the guest of honor. Himeko calmy walked out and bowed. She looked around at all of the unfamiliar faces and smiled.

Chikane clapped with all of her might as she picked up a red rose pinned on her dress and threw it at Himeko. It slowly fell down landing next to her feet as she looked up. Her eyes were locked onto the aquamarine.Chikane blushed looking down at the stunning girl in her medieval outfit. She can't help but to smile and gave a thump up. Himeko smiled warmly and kneel down to pick up the red rose that Chikane have thrown at her. She held it against her heart and bowed at Chikane with appreciation and turned around to thank the rest of the audience. Chikane heart was pounding hard against her chest when she saw that spark just a few minute in Himeko's eyes. She almost collapsed if it wasn't for the chair situated behind her.

Himeko saw Chikane's approval of the play. That was all she needed as she turned the other direction and began to bow at everyone for their high praises.

-----------------o-----------------------

Chikane waited patiently behind the door for Himeko to say her good bye. Himeko seemed so happy that she can't help but to smile whenever she saw her face. After seeing such performance demonstrated by her friend, she can't seem to get Himeko out of her mind. Images of her empression and voices of those loving words keep flashing through her mind. When she saw Himeko turning around, Chikane almost jumped just looking at the beautiful face she've never notice.

Himeko saw Chikane behind the door and wondered why the girl was hidding but didn't want to impose if Chikane wasn't willing to tell her. The blond waved to her friend and caught Chikane almost tripping on a chair as she ran toward her. Himeko giggled softly and caught up to her.

" Wow, Himeko, I didn't know...I mean...you were just so...AMAZING!!!! No...more like STUNNINGLY AWESOME!!!! "

Himeko blushed and looked up to see Chikane's eyes.

Setsuna coughed and looked between the two. Something was going on, there was this looks that they're giving each other that she could've sworn that they were lover. She can't help but notice Chikane's smiling face whenever she looked up to talk to Himeko. She was shocked, she've never seen such happiness before coming from Chikane. Setsuna grinned and folded her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, Sakura ran out of no where with her big filled tear green eyes and took both of Chikane and Himeko's hands into her own.

" Yeay!!!! Both of Sakura's angels are finally together!!!!! " the girl bluntly stated.

" Sakura dear, it's time to go!!! " A tall woman from the side next to a black limosine called out. Sakura reluctanly let go of their hands and walked over to the blond haired woman in her mid thirty. Before going into the car, she turned around and waved to them sadly.

" Bye Kane-chan and Hime-chan. "

Both girls waved in unision and smiled warming at the small girl.

Chikane turned her attention over to her blond haired friend as she continued to talk about the play. She can't help but look at her pink soft lips calling out for her. " That was great Himeko-chan...I was surprised that you're going to play the lead role but god, you were every good!!!! I didn't know that you're here. Why didn't you tell me ealier? "

" I'm not that great... and I didn't know that you're here too," Himeko modestly replied.

Setsuna gave up trying to talk to the two girls who can't seem to take their eyes off of each other for one second as they continued to discuss about the performance and walked away.

" Hey, Chikane-chan..."

" Hm? "

" A...Are you still mad at me? "

" Why would I be? "

" This morning...I thought you were going to send me packing, " Himeko's voice cracked as she looked up intensely at the unreadable face.

" Gomen...I...I promise to never do that again..." _SHOOT!!!! What am I saying!!!! Father is going to kill me for this._ " Stay with me? " _Great job Chikane, you've just accepted the dead penalty without giving at least a standing fight.._

" You mean it?! "

" Of course... but I have to tell you something---" Himeko putted her finger against Chikane's soft lips. " Shhh...you don't have to explain. I trust in your action...I know there's a reason behind everything you do. I know this might sound wierd, but I felt that there's this connection between us I can't seem to put my finger on. Whenever you're sad, I felt this unbearable pain coursing through my whole body. When you smile, I want to jump for joy. I want to always be there by your side. It's hard for me to describe how I feel. God!!! I don't even know myself...I gave up trying to figure it out a long time ago. I think I'm derperatelly falling for you...if that was even possible. I've never wanted to be with anyone than you before. This morning when you told me to don't come near you. I thought was going to die at that moment. It felt like thousand of knives are piercing through my heart." _Great job Himeko, you just blunty told her that you loved her after everything. What would her father said. Remember this morning when you overheard the conversation...she's not allowed to love...another girl._

The blue haired girl wanted to hit herself for hurting her friend. She've never thought that Himeko was desperately in love with her, but then again, Chikane was also falling for her too. The girl have her fullest attention and the world began to fade around them. Satoshi's words of warning ceased to exist. Chikane closed her tear filled eyes and without much thought, hugged Himeko openly infront of all of the viewers. Himeko began to cry as she wrapped both of her arms around the girl's neck.

-----------------o-----------------------

A/N: Shoot!!! Chikane is too weak for our adorable Himeko. Wait till the next chapter. Everything will blow in her face, not litterally, but you all know me well enough to know that the end of the chapter alway end in happily ever after.

-----------------o-----------------------

**_oMaKe_**

_**Kannazuki talk: Part1**_

Himeko: Wow Chikane-chan, you look so ...hot!!!!!

Chikane:-turned around in shock- What have you done to my Himeko?

Himeko: -grinned- Seriously, look!!!! Tall dark and gorguous.

Chikane: -looked at the television- I like her, the cute one.

Himeko: -turned the tv off quickly- Have you been cheating on me with 'the cute one'

Chikane: -looked up- Of course not!!!! you're the only one for me

Himeko: - grinned- I caught you with her yesterday at the park all snuggley together on the ground. I thought you didn't like her.

Chikane: I'm sorry but she was too cute, she even kissed my face when she saw me.

Himeko: -giggle- Well, I guess I'll have to fight her for your affection now then.

Chikane: -kissed Himeko sweetly- There's no competition. You're the only one for me, and the 'dog' will just have to wait for her turn.


	5. Day 4: Little Rain Shower

**Disclaimer: **_Kannazuki, totally not mine. _

**Pair:** _ChikanexHimeko_

**A/N: **_Yeay, this chapter is **as long as the other one** for your enjoyment. After finishing this, don't think it's over. It's just the begining!!!!! I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve, not literally since I'm wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, that will last for **more** than 15 chapters. Also, there's a shocking chapter coming up that will leave you saying **"All over again?" **and no, there's no mecha or evil god that'll destroy the world and make our lovely couple go into battle and die. You'll see what I mean but for now, enjoy this little mushy chapter and its ending. Oh, I'm not sappy...just testing out my skill on writing one. Enough with my blabbering and enjoy this little piece!!!! _

_**Song: **'' When I found you '' by Britney Spears_

_Many Many Thanks x5: __Xxkrazi3xlov3xX, __Sango Taiya, __kurakami, __Syaoran Li Clow, __Naxor, __spikesagitta, __Mana10, __lxlanimefreaklxl, __Yuki Myco__mk2136, __hazumu-kun, __Arakan__Mana10__, and __Yuki Myco__!!!!!!! for reviewing once again!!!!!! And I oppologizes for the BAD grammar you have to put up with me once again. _

* * *

::Chapter5:: _A little rain shower_

* * *

" Hold the press as long as you can, I don't want any of this to leak out. For god's shake, what is Chikane thinking! She know better than to disobey me!" Satoshi slammed the telephone and collapsed onto his chair feeling the heavy burden of the recent news weighing him down. He cannot believe that Chikane have disobeyed him for a whimpy blond on the street. He cannot let this go any farther. He regreted for not being able to be there at the party yesterday. Making up his mind, the old man picked up the phone once again and began to dial a familiar phone number.

After hearing five rings, Himeko lazily got up and picked up the annoying phone.

" Hello. "

" Good morning, who may you be? "

" Um, Himek--" Before she could finish introducing herself, the voice on the other line rudely interrupted.

" Kugasawa Himeko. " It was more of a statement rather than a question as she began to feel nervous of the anonymous behind the other line.

" Ye-yes, " Himeko stuttered not knowing what to say. She felt her body began to shake up with fear not knowing why.

" I'm Chikane's father, Satoshi, " The voice unemotionally stated causing the blond to fall back against the chair next to the table. She didn't understand why she was so afraid of him but something inside of her told her this was bad, real bad. She have never meet the man but from what she can tell. He didn't like her one bit.

" It's nice to meet yo-" Once again Satoshi managed to sharply remarked before she can finish her sentence.

" Let me get to the chase, I don't want you to be near my daughter. She's the pride of this family, and I will not have some blond coming into her life and ruining everything she've worked so hard for. Do you understand?" Satoshi icily implied not giving the frightened girl a chance to tell her side of the story.

Himeko didn't know what to say, for the first time in her life. She was speechless. The man have caught her by surprise and the thought of never seeing Chikane again frigthened her more than anything. She didn't want to give in just yet. He can't just come into her life and order her around like this. With some backbone, Himeko uttered the only thing that seemed to come out.

" W-why?"

" WHY!!!!! Dont' give me that. Do you know who've just called me a few minute ago? My attorney, it have seemed that some newspaper reporter have snapped a few pictures of you and my daughter in an intimate embrace at Setsuna's party yesterday in front of a crowd of high class people. They're going to publish it tomorrow morning on front page. It's going to be news of the day. Do you know what this will mean? " Satoshi clenched his fist as he continued not caring to hear her.

" Chikane's career will be in ruin! If you haven't noticed, she have an image to hold. That girl have worked her ass out to get where she's at, Himeko. One slip move like this will only destroy what she've worked so hard for. Here's the bottom line, I want you out of her live! With you out of the picture, the news cannot go forward with this ridiculous excuse of a scandal. I'm very sorry for being forward, but you have to understand that what I'm doing is for my daughter's own good. She doesn't know what she's doing. " He got up out of his chair and walked over to the window looking out over the city of Tokyo. " Himeko, she's my only real daughter and my pride and joy. I cannot let any harm come to her. I know that what I'm saying doesn't make sense now, but I promise you one thing, it's for the best."

Himeko fell to her knee as she sat on the verge of tear trying to take in all of the information at once from the demanding father.

" I--I understand. I don't want to be in Chikane's way...I don't want to ruin everything she've worked so hard for. I'm sorry, I never thought of this before," Himeko wanted to cry but didn't have the courage to.

" I'm very sorry Miss. My gift to you for stepping back, whatever amount you're looking for I'm willing to compromise.The compensation will be for you to leave, and in return I will grant you an enormous sum of cash...a house on a nice beach maybe? A few new cars or all of them together, what do you said?

She cannot believe what she's hearing at he continued to raise the offer. She didn't want the money or his materialistic. All she ever wanted was to get to know Chikane and now that she finally was close enough. Fate have torn them apart. Shaking her head from side to side, Himeko gulped and pulled herself together. " I-I don't need anything. I just want Chikane to be happy. I don't want to be the one to hurt her. If being with me can hinder her future than I would gladly disappear from her life forever. "

" You've made the right decision, trust me. Chikane will thank me for this. Now, if you don't mind. I have to leave and meet up with a few old friends of mine. Before I leave, I would like for you to keep this between you and me. "

" Of course, " With that, Himeko heard a click. She leaned back against the wall for support as she hung up the phone. She burried her face in her hands as tears began to pour uncontrollably down her beat red face.

Sensing something very bad, Chikane shoot up off of her bed and ran out of the door to Himeko's room. She flung the door open and saw that no one was inside. The frightened woman took off to the living room where she saw her blond haired friend shivering in the dark wrapping her arms around her knee.

She never thought of the consequences of loving another and giving all of your heart to them can hurt so much. Suddenly all of her fear disappeared as fast as it started as she felt two warm arms encircling her body. She began to relax under the touch and returned the embrace. She was really scare but being in the older girl's arms seemed to make her doubt and fear disappear.

Chikane didn't understand why the girl was so alarmed. Just yesterday she was laughting and joking like a sixteen years old teenager but now she's scared out of her wit. She didn't know why but her gut instinct told her that whoever that just called have something to do with this, and she was going to find out who. Tightening her hold on the younger girl, Chikane laid her chin ontop of the blond's head.

After a few minute of unanswered questions, Chikane told Himeko to not worry about whatever that's troubling her.

" Since you're not going to tell me, promise me you will not do something stupid like running away? " Himeko looked up and saw the seriousness in Chikane's words and shook her head. She got up and began to walk into her bedroom to contemplate on her choices. Should she stay or go? If she stay then Chikane will be happy and if she go then she'll probably be mad. On second thought, Chikane's perfect image will be in danger if people ever get the wrong idea about them. Althought it's hard to be away from the girl for just a moment, she have to do what's right, and like Satoshi said, it's for the best.

" Himeko, are you forgetting something? " Sitting on the couch, Chikane looked at Himeko with a seductive eyes leaning on her elbow for support.

" W-What? " Himeko stuttered trying not to make eyes contact.

Chikane chuckled whole heartedly and got up off of the sofa with a bounce in her step.

Before she knew it, two arms wrapped lovingly around my shoulder. Himeko closed her eyes and relaxed under the soft sweet touch of her first love... Chikane might not remember it, but in her mind, the sweet melody of the past still lingered within her heart. Her beloved Chikane was finally here by her side. The thought of never seeing her again and letting the past become yesterday's news was quite difficult when you have the person you're desperately in love with right next to you. For now, being in the strong protective arms was enough.

-------------------------o-----------------------

Ten years ago: _A loves I can't remember_

-------------------------o-----------------------

_A little blond haired girl quietly sneaked out of her apartment complex and ran down the long stairs making sure to quietly close the door as she left. The night was dark and the street was empty. The moon was full tonight luminating across the endless night sky. Himeko carefully looked around to make sure that there's no passing car coming before runnning arcoss the deserted street. Looking up at the clock tower to her right, the little girl continued to jog down the barrened roadway for about five minutes before reaching a wooded area secrectly hidden behind the elementary schoolyard. It have been her little st. haven or in her part, home away from home. She have discovered the little place a year ago when she accidently stumbled upon the hidden lake surrounded by trees on all corner while trying to catch her runaway puppy. _

_Bending down on both knees, Himeko crawled through the thick spiky bush with pointy needle leaves pricking against her skin. Using her hand to create a path for her body to go through, Himeko jumped for joy when she finally made it across and now are standing on her feet looking across a beautiful crystal lake sparkling whenever the moon's sprinkle of light fingered its tip on the droplet of azure wave. Himeko grinned and began to stretch her stiffed body before making her way over to the welcoming pleasure. _

_She was sick of hearing her parent agruing from morning till night. She still have a few more hours to go before she have to be back. With a pleasurable moan, Himeko dipped her sore feet into the cool remedy water and laid back with her hand folded behind her head for support as she decended her body down onto the lust green bedgrass. First it was her father's excessive drinking problem and now her mom's anger management. Her trusted teachers wasn't any help when she've told them the truth about the bruises that usually appeared on her body. They didn't believe her when she've told them that her father was the one inflicting the damages and start to laught. Their excues for the solution were that her father didn't buy her that new toy or that new dress and blaming him in the process because she was mad. _

_Her friend wasn't any help either especially Mako-chan, who was supposed to be her one and only best best. All she wanted was for them to believe her. She didn't understand why but whenever she's near the calming lake, it gave her a sense of belonging and peace. Looking up at the night sky and the millions of shinning star. Her mom have told her that the stars are a pathway to heaven. It's also a fountain of dream and hope. If' you're lucky enough to make a wish on one that belong to an angel then it will grant you any wish. Taking in the fresh breath of air, Himeko closed her eyes before slowly slidding it open and see what lucky start tonight will make her wish come true. There in the center of the midnight pitch dark heaven, the brightest and closest to the moon shone. With a twinkle in her eyes, Himeko whispered the secrect magic encantation. On the last phrase of the mystical lyric, Himeko eruptly stood up and looked straight at the burning star empathizing her point and hoping for it to work. _

_" Have the wish I may... I wish to find someone who will love me and I will love that person back with all of my heart and rescue me out of this darkness like a knight in shining armor on a white horse... " _

_Just as she finished her declaration, the heaven seemed to hear the girl's deep meaningful words. Himeko heard a rustle on the opposite side of the wood across the lake and there a girl who's beauty shone brighter then the star itself and feature of an angel. Her blue hairs like the dark ocean wave fluttered wherever the wind goes and her piercing icy blue eyes stood in the night looking back at her. Himeko gulped as the girl continued to look at her with a questionable face in her white dress reaching down to her knee and sleeveless white shirt matching with the dress. _

_Himeko tried to wave to the other girl but she didn't replied and continued to stare at the now blushed little girl. From what she can tell, the girl with the blue eyes might be an angel who've come to grant her her wish. Following her instinct, the girl made her way around the wide lake to greet the mysterious present. She didn't understand why but the need to know the girl's identity infutrated her every thought, and the beating of her heart quickly increased with every passing steps. The butterfly in her heart seemed to flutter everywhere against her chest and there was this familiarity about the girl. While in deep thought, Himeko have forgotten to look where she was going and felt her feet tripping on a rock. Closing her eyes, the blond waited for the painful impact that is to come. To her surprise, it never happened and felt two strong warm arms slowly encircling her waist pushing her foward but with the weight too heavy for the blue eyed girl. _

_Himeko felt herself descending again but this time instead of hitting the hard ground. A warm soft body was pressed underneath her before she heard a soft yelp. The girl's protective arms was still around her waist and concern quickly filled her thought as she looked up to see if she was okay. The mysterious blue eyes girl smiled lovingly before trying to pull Himeko and herself up. _

_" Arigato, " Himeko bowed and clasped her hand with the other's giving a tight squeeze._

_The gentle girl nodded and turned toward the crystal lake like she was insearch of something that only it can grant her. Himeko followed the stranger and sat down beside her as they just look at nothing and to just enjoy each other's company. What surprised Himeko most was the girl's silence imply. She never speak whenever Himeko tried to ask her something but only nodded or shook her head. In a short period time, she've gotten used to it and knowingly understood what she's saying._

_Everyday after that, Himeko's eagerness to see her new friend have become an addictive drug and only the blue eyed beauty and her smile can satisfry her fill. Over the two week period, the two was inseparatable. While the dark haired beauty stayed quiet, Himeko happily chattered away telling her about her life and the little thing like learning how to ride a bicycle to the reserved lisener. During that time, Himeko have developed a small crush toward the quiet girl but never have the courage to come out with it. _

_The dark haired girl leaned herself against the big old tree while Himeko laid her head on the girl's lap looking up at the sky thanking whoever for granting her her wish._

_It was the third day that they known each other that Himeko found out that the girl was going to her school. What she didn't expected was the foreign exchange student rumored around the school and among her fellow classmate was going to be attending the same class as she does. When the older girl stepped across the front desk, Himeko can heard everyone gasped from behind and whispered to one another but majority complimenting the girl's beauty._

_She felt a bang in her stomach when the girl locked eyes with her and smiled warmly at her and only her. Himeko blushed and looked down at the openned book finding it for the first very interesting._

_" Chikane will be staying with us for a whole week before she have to go back to Tokyo, Japan. While she's here, I would like you all to make her feel at home."_

_As she finished her introduction, the old woman in her mid thirty pointed over to the seat behind the blond. Little Chikane nodded and made her way across the room while catching a few whistle and hoot from the guys and glares from the girls._

_Himeko found out later that the girl was very quiet and didn't speak to anyone or attempt to make friends. She just disappeared after the announcement called out for lunch hour everyday and reappear when it's over. Mako-chan have told her that the girl scared her, and her other friend Souma have told her that he have a huge crush on Chikane which in turn caused Himeko to feel slightly jealous. _

_After eveything that happened at school, they still meet up at night at the same place and time to meet up with each other. On the last day of her week, Himeko tried to hold the unshed tear to herself when Chikane waved her a good-bye and everyone else. As the black limosine drove away into the empty street into the horizon, Himeko felt like the other half of her soul just when away with it. _

_When she got home, the girl threw her bunny backpack on her bed and ran pass her worried mother to the place where she hoped to get some peace. What she didn't know was that Chikane was waiting for her wearing a different dress but still the same white color. The dress was a little bit longer and instead of sleeveless, it was much longer and her hand was secured by two white matching gloves. She've never known the identity of the mysterious girl from when they first meet. All she knew was the girl was all she could ever wished for in a friend. _

_Chikane wasn't suprised to see her blond friend and she nodded to the side with a crooked smile plastered around her face and held out her hand. Himeko swallowed hard and jump into the girls' protective arms. She wrapped her own arms around the now tear filled eyes girl. Not wanting to hold anything back, Himeko began to sob like never before as she told the other girl how much she'll miss her._

_After about an hour, Himeko's mixed emotion seemed to calm down a little as she laid her head on the other girl's shoulder enjoying the warm radiated from the dark haired friend._

_Chikane sighed and finally broke the embrace as she locked eyes with the small blond. Himeko could tell that she too was not too happy about it either._

_" Promise me? " Chikane held out her pinky toward the blond as she waited patiently._

_Shocked at finding out that the girl wasn't impaired and can actually speak. Hearing the girl repeated the question, Himeko hooked her pinky with other other before Chikane unexpectically leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss was sweet, and it was her first. Himeko closed her eyes and returned the kiss while wrapping both of her arms around the girl's shoulder pulling her down to deepen the kiss. _

_When they finally broke apart, Himeko looked up into the flushed face and told her that she promised._

_A promise to seek for each other again in the future. A promise of first love sealed by the first kiss. _

_Before leaving Chikane searched her dress pocket. Himeko just stood her ground and stared quesionably before she saw Chikane's bright blue eyes twinkling. The blue haired girl pulled out a small box wrapped around a beautiful moon and stars wrapper and in the center a big red ribbon was attached. Himeko just stood there and stared once again, part shocked and part sad noting that this will probably be a good-bye present._

_Chikane took Himeko's hand and placed the box in it and kissed her on the lips once again before running out of the wood. Tears sipped down her now red puffed eyes as Himeko continued to cry while telling herself to be strong. Carfully opening the wrapper, Himeko's eyes flew wide. There a golden sun necklace so dedicately placed with little beautiful design craved around the jewelry._

_The blond closed her eyes and opened them again but this time there were no tear. As she picked up the necklace off its case, she noted that there was a letter underneath the treasure. With a bounce in her step, Himeko quickly unfolded it and began to read._

_Beloved Hime-chan_

_Before meeting you, my world was filled with darkness. Everywhere I looked, nothing seem to matter. Then on the day that our eyes laid upon each other, the sparkle that shone in your eyes told me that you're the light that I've been searching for. Your bright smile and cute attitude was contagous. The angel have betowed me with your present. Please keep this hand made treasure of mine for our future, I would loves nothing more then to find you again._

_With all of the loves in the world,_

Chikane

_That was the last time I've ever seen her, my first love..._

_...until now..._

-----------------o-----------------------

Himeko hesistately looked up and there it was, that same blue eyes with the twinkle like no other.

Chikane finally released her and shooted the unwilling blond to her room to get some rest. Seeing Himeko disappearing into the room and the door closing from behind, Chikane's relaxed face took a different form and anger took its place. She narrowed her eyes and picked up her phone.

" Yes, I would like to retrace the phone number that have just called. Of course, put the fee into this month's bill. "

Waiting for the envitable, the dark haired girl leaned against the table and told herself that if it was who she thought than he would paid. Warning her of the outcome was one thing but threatening another was different. Lost in her thought, she didn't heard the female voice confirming the caller.

" Excuse me? "

" The previous caller was Satoshi Himemiya"

" Thanks you. "

Chikane softly chuckled and hung up the phone.

" If it's a fight you want than it's a fight I'm willing to fight. It had been two long agonizing years, the past is the past. Forget... and move on..." Chikane whispered to no one in particular as realization finally dawned on her. Within minute, she was dressed in a business black suite. The dress came up to her knee hugging against her every curves. With a heavy sigh, she took off into the waited limosine. Before venduring out to face the fiercesome storm face to face, Chikane took one last look at the small figure looking back at her through the window. Something didn't seem right as the once cheerful face was now sullen with an unquestionable regret. She didn't understand as she continued to lock her eyes with the amethyst before the car took off.

Himeko flopped to her feet and let herself slowly fall against the carpet floor.

It was an hour drive before the car finally stop in front of a big skyscaper reaching far up into the sky standing majestically among the rest that surrounded it. Chikane turned her gaze around and before stepping out the comfort of her seat. Her right hand slowly dug itself into the back pocket of her suite insearch for a cell phone. Taking it out, Chikane dialed for her home number.

After the fifth rings, no one seemed to answer the call so she thought that maybe Himeko was busy and couldn't get to the phone or out somewhere. She letted the hand held technology fall back to into its place and stepped out of the car. Along the entrance walkway, row of well dressed business women and men bowed their head in respect as the young woman walked pass them. The glass door automatically slidded open as the girl continued to make her way through the hall flawlessly. No one dared to speak up and ask about her sudden appearance during a very important meeting that's taking place in her father's office.

With the third rings, the elevator came to a stop and opened its door letting the girl smoothly step in along with six of her personal guards. The door closed and make its way up the floor. The number ticked one, then two, three, and continued until it reached its maximun limit of one hundred. The steel door banged open. Before leaving, Chikane took out a dark black glass and placed it between her eyes.

" Satoshi, you are crossing the line here! Do you know that it's illegal to hire immigrant to replace out devoted working for a few bucks! " The man with brown hair slammed his hand against the hard desk.

Satoshi shrugged and continued to tell all of his business men and women that it will raise their earning expenses to its top and with a little bit of persuasion, the government won't said a thing. Everyone muttered among themselves with both nod and shake splitting them into two groups. A nock was heard on the other side of the wide steel door, and everyone turned their attention over to the invader. Satoshi growled and folded his arms across his chest with ice cold green eyes leering straight at the door frame.

" It better be good, " the old men menacingly commented before the door slid open to reveal no other then his daughter all dressed up formally with an umemotional expression around her visage.

Everyone stood up immedietly and bowed their head eruptly at the sudden appearance of dark haired girl. Satoshi grinned not expecting for his daughter to finally show her face again at his corp. The girl never liked here saying that it's boring and time consuming.

Chikane ignored the attention she's getting and walked up toward the old man sitting in the big front desk. She glared at him before telling everyone to leave. They did as requested and scurried out of the door with their tail between their leg like some dogs just getting caught stepping into a clean kitchen with mudded paws.

Satoshi stood up immedietly and held his hands out waiting for his little girl to give him a hug like she always did. But it never happened as the girl walked pass him and looked out of the glass window.

With baited breath, the white haired man turned around and waited for his daughter to speak not knowing the contain. From the look of thing, she was not happy. Satoshi have never seen his daughter acting like this in his life before. Part of him were actually afraid of the girl's rage and the other just plain out want to run for his life. He was happy to know that Chikane have grown up to become a very strong independent woman. In her eyes, he can see the power the girl possesses.

" Chikane, what bring you here? "

No answer. Chikane didn't recognize the unfamiliar man standing behind her. So many years have passed and now she finally saw through the man's mask and didn't like what she's seeing. He sure can put on a facade for people who put on a facade. This world that he's in is just shameful to the core. How can he just simply ask why she's here. Doesn't his guilt bug him the least bit.

Satoshi sighed and sat down with his chair turned around to face the back of his daughter.

" Why? " Chikane finally spoke and pivoted her body around to face the shocked man. His old age is catching to him. Wrinkles were clearly visible and dark circle around the under of his dark eyes.

Satoshi laughted and placed his hand on the leather black chair. With a push, his body slowly pulled itself up and made his way over to his daughter's side.

Chikane winced after seeing his father so weak for the first time and walked over to him. He looked so weak and looking closer, the old man matched with his age. It had been a very long time since she've seen him. Her ached to look at his appologetic eyes. In it, she saw something very shocking that caused her to took a step backward.

" Because I won't live long enough to be around you and make sure you're well taken care of. "

" What do you mean? "

" I'm diagnosed with lung cancer. The doctor have told me that I will have less than a month to go before the illness kick in and take my life." He ran his hand over his hair and showed the girl a patch of white hairs. His hair was thining with every second and his strength are at its limit.

Chikane gasped. " Don't they have treatment for these kind of thing? "

" The tumor have spreaded too quickly, even radiation or chemothearaphy will not have any effect on it. The radiation will be too powerful for my weak body and would intantly kill me while chemo would only prolong my life span. The consequences would be toturing pain and endless agony. I'm too old for those kind of stuff. From what I can see, the best is to the cancer have its way. I'm sorry that I didn't told you earlier. I didn't want to scare you."

Chikane stood there still staring down at the cities scape not knowing what to think.She wanted to cry but a part of her just wanted to keep strong for both her father and her. Why didn't he tell her sooner but then again, what can she do about it. She've never lost any of her family member before. If he die then she will never see him again. With that thought in mind, Chikane held her an unshed tear in place not letting any drop come through. She have to be strong...that was what she was taught.

Satoshi coughed and placed a file near where Chikane was standing. " I've made arrangement, after my dead, you ,Chikane, will take over this corp. "

Chikane was stunned and turned around to look at a warm smile around her father's face. Satoshi have never trusted in anyone with his company that he've worked so hard on. Why now?

" Don't be shock, you and you alone will rule this empire. I have my up most fate in you. " Chikane's the only one that's able to keep this corp. in one piece. The girl's wit and strategy was too formittable. He too fear her sometime but what he've come to learn over the year was her loyalty. She never once disobeyed him or go behind his back.

Chikane ignored the news and finally broke out in a scream. " ANSWER ME WHY?!!!! "

Shocked at his daughter's rage, he sat down and closed his eyes. " I've warned you, did I not? Don't let history repeat itself Chikane."

" That's my life you're trying to control here. If history repeat itself then let it, but I doubt it. "

" Why are you so sure that she's not just another Rina with a different face, huh? "

" Be..be...because, she's Himeko. "

Satoshi chuckled at his daughter's answer. " Because she's Himeko..." Satoshi mimicked and clapped his hand.

Chikane blushed and looked at her father straight in the eyes. " Yes, there's something about her that I can't seem to put my finger on. She's opposite both in personallity and class than Rina. She's kind and loving. She doesn't hide her feeling or ask for anything from me. I'm never alone when she's around. Her bright smile said it all, father, that she's who she is and not someone else putting on a facade for other."

Satoshi continued to laught which irritated the young woman even more. " What's so funny?! "

" You're actually in love. " His face changed into a serious one and stood up making his way over to his stoic daughter. Placing one hand on her shoulder, Satoshi warmly added. " I'm happy for you. "

" I-I don't understand? " Chikane slumped in defeat.

Satoshi chuckled whole heartedly and held the newspaper in front of her face to show her. Chikane didn't said anything and turned to give her father her full attention. With a wink, Satoshi stepped backward and began to head out of the door leaving Chikane to her bundled up thought. With his back on the girl and his hand on the nob, Satoshi softly commented, " She passed. The girl never even want anything from me especially the money. All she wanted was for you to be happy. I'm sorry..." The door closed shut.

With a sketch book in her hand and a small bag full clothes in the other, Himeko took one last look before making a run to catch the bus that would take her to Mako-chan's place. Her friend have agreeded to let her stay for a few day before she can find a place to stay. Setsuna have offered to let her into the family. A few more days and the adoption agency will file a paper confirming Setsuna becoming her legal guardian.

Just as the door closed shut, the phone began to ring. With a click, the answering machine turned on.

" Himeko, are you there? I'll be home in a few minutes and I'm very much sorry for my father's rudeness. He didn't mean anything by it, just some twisted game of his. Call me back and maybe after that, we can..can go out and have dinner together. "

Chikane flipped off her phone and leaned her head against the window.

Dark cloud began to appear out of no where litting the world in darkness, heavy rain began to pour along with fierce wind. The weather dramatically decreased in temperature casting a chilly coat in the air. Chikane saw people running crazily through the street to find a shelter and animal hiding itselves to protect from the heavy storm. She didn't understand why but something didn't seem right. Her stomach began to ache in pain whenever the image of a little blond friend appear in her head. Quickly pulling out the cellphone, Chikane continued to dial the number again and again but still no answer.

As the car pulled up the enormous mansion, Chikane didn't waste a second as she quickly got out of the limosine and ran into the house. It was quiet and empty like it was before the younger girl have made herself at home.

" Father, what have you done! " Chikane gritted her teeth and ran over to the closet. Opening it she pulled out an umbrella which laid neatly against the wall. With a quick glance at the clock, Chikane ran out of the door insearch of her blond haired friend.

Himeko heavily sighed as she sat between two older women who have no intention of crushing the living life out of her. Waiting for the bus to come was longer then she have expected, Himeko tightened her hold on the small red bag and looked up at the dark cloudy sky. She didn't expect for it to rain today and what was worst is she didn't anticipated to never see Chikane again either.

Thunder broke across the sky growling like hungry dogs getting ready to strike. The howling wind was picking up speed and lightning streaked across the endless heaven above. As the rain continued to down pour, street were immedietly flooded with unfiltered water sipping through every crack and hole. The blond sighed and found herself staring at her shoes rather then the bus stop sign.

Chikane have been searching everywhere for her blond haired friend. Her dress was all wet and even with the help of the umbrella, the rain still managed to get itself all over the girl's body. _God, where are you Himeko!_ With the thought, her adrenaline kicked in and pushed the girl foward.

The two women that was sitting beside her were now gone and she was once again alone waiting for the bus that should've showed up hours ago. She was freezing to dead as the cold air made its way down her now cold skin. She clutched her knee and burried her head in it.

With the last of her strength, Chikane came to an intersection and saw what seemed to be a blond sitting inside a bus stop benches. Her heart began to race once again and her legs unconciously found its way over to the helpless girl. _Himeko..._

Her body felt like it was dipped in a bucket of ice and her skin as cold and numb as ever. She can barely move her hands or her legs to look for a warm comfortable shelter to stay until the storm subside. Her teeth began to clatter and goosebump raised along her skin. If she stay out here any longer, hyperthermia will surely find her.

Two warm arms wrapped itself around her body and pulled her up to her feet. Himeko dazzily follow the stranger like a dog following its master. Warm breath caressed her ear and the last thing she remembered was the melodic voice whispering out her name so tenderly before she totally blacked out.

" AHHHHH!!!!! " Himeko screamed from the top of her lung in the process kicking the blanket off her body and something soft.

Chikane eruptly jumped to her feet at the sudden pain on her side and looked down at the startled amethyst pair of eyes staring back at her with a crocked smile. She sighed and rubbed the spot where Himeko have kicked her.

Himeko softly giggled and bursted out laughting at the face of her pouting friend who stood on the edge of her bed looking down at the carpet. Himeko grinned and crawled across the matress before attemping to pull a reluctant Chikane down next to her. She then rested her head on the older girl's shoulder and closed her eyes. " Gomen Chikane-chan, I didn't mean to a burden. If I have known earlier then I wouldn't agreed on staying. Please forgive me. "

Listening to Himeko's honesty, Chikane heavily sighed pulled the unexpected blond down on the bed. With one hand gently stroking the soft sunkiss streak, the dark haired women nuzzled her face under the shocked girl's neck. " No, I should be the one appologizing. My father is just testing you. Don't worry about him. Promise me you'll never leave without a good-bye or a good reason..." She burried deeper against hers neck.

Himeko can feel all of the blood in her body coursing up to her face as Chikane pulled her down on the bed. Their body perfectly pressed together and she hoped the older girl can't heard her beating heart at this moment. " Te-tesing? " Himeko barely managed and moaned softly in between breath when she felt Chikane's soft lips on her neck.

" Yes, don't worry about it...I'll explain the rest tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind. I'm sleepy and you're the perfect pillow for me to snuggle up tonight. Um...do you mind? "

" No-nooooo, " Himeko groaned just as Chikane began to suck against her skin gently.

The dark haired girl smirked at hearing the girl's groan but halted in her action before it get any more...out of hand. The girl's steady heartbeat slowly sang her to sleep.

-----------------o-----------------------

Himeko woke up to an empty bed but what she didn't expected to see was a rose next to her pillow attached to an envelope. She gently placed her hand over the neatly writen handwriting before opening it.

_I'm very sorry to not have been here to greet you a good morning. How are you feeling? I'm sorry for my father's rude phone call yesterday. He doesn't mean anything by it, to him, it was just a 'test'. Right now I'm at the studio rehersing for a concert so I won't be home later tonight. If you want, I've already ordered for my private driver to take you to the studio, it's an honor in my part to have you along side me. The car, right now, is waiting patiently outside in the courtyard if you don't mind wasting the rest of the day with me._

_With loves_

_Chikane_

Hugging the envelope and placing the rose inch from her nose, Himeko quickly got dress and ran out of the door immedietly. With a warm smile, the driver nodded his head and put the car in geer and drove around the wide concrete pavement before turning into the street.

Chikane sat against the chair facing a group of young singers with a hands folded across her chest in a command manner. In the back of the row, a brown haired girl nervously shutted her eyes not wanting to see icy blue eyes. The angry dark haired girl arked an eyebrow at the group of peoples asking them why in the world did they accept the girl into their group.

" I-I'm sorry Chikane-chan. I---"

Chikane intterupted with a smirk on her face, " Please, the endearment is for my close friend and family only..."

Rina hicced between tear and looked to face the girl whom she've betrayed two years ago. " Gomen, Chikane-san..."

Chikane didn't said anything and found herself staring at anything but the brown haired girl disbelieve at ever seeing her face again after so many years...after what she've done. In the past, she would have given anything to be with her again, but now she can't see herself next to the girl. Suddenly a surge of happiness coursed through her making her unconcously got up and walked over to the door.

Rina perked up at seeing Chikane moving her way and stood up waiting for the girl to let her back into her life and continued where they have lefted off. With a blink of an eyes, her ex-girlfriend passed her and over to the door behind her. She can't believe what she's seeing.

Himeko was about to nock on the door when it unexpectically opened revealing no other than her crush. She smirked at the crocked smile plastering all over Chikane's flawless face. " How--never mind..." With that, she openly hugged the girl never expecting a full audiences watching over her from the back.

Rina gritted her teeth at the sight of the blond all over her Chikane. With a loud cough, she walked up next to the couple and gently tapped on Chikane's shoulder.

Himeko tried to pull herself back feeling for the first time embarass but to her disbelieve. Chikane tightened her hold around her waist and turned around. There she saw a beautiful but furious girl standing next to them with her hand placed on her waist like she was going to bite her head off.

" What? " Chikane unemotionally questioned before pulling Himeko over to her desk.

She was once again cannot believe the tone of voice that was coming out from her Chikane. " WHAT??? What are you doing with th-that girl!!!!!??? "

Chikane smirked and treated Himeko to a concert ticket before turning over to answer the arrogant woman. " It's not any of your business is it, Rina? "

With a frown, she closed the distance between them. " Of course it is my business...Chikane-chan."

Himeko stood behind her friend not knowing what to do or said. What really bugged her the most was the girl's rude attitude toward her nice friend.

Chikane angrily stepped backward, " Invading your boss's personal space is a very bad first impression Rina-san. " Chikane icily snarled through gritted teeth and threw the stack of paper on the floor next to the bewildered girl's feet. " Finish this by tomorrow before I change my mind. "

With a silence curse, she crouched down to pick up the file but before leaving, she looked over to Himeko's direction.

The blond shoke in fear at the menacing evil glare from the other girl.

Chikane frustratedly sighed and pointed her finger over to the door She putted her hand around the blond's shoulder reassuring her that the girl was nothing to worry about.

Rina angrily stormed out of the room with a slam to leave her mark. " Blondie, you haven't seen the last of me!!!! "

Himeko flinched at the screech and looked up at the warm crystal blue eyes.

Everyone in the room quickly got to their feet and scurried on out of the door fearing the girl's anger.

" Um...nice...friend? "

Chikane bursted out laughting and closed the door before giving the blond her full attention. " Well, I don't think friend is the right word...more like...um...traitor..." There was sadness to her word but quickly as it appeared it was replaced by a mishievious grin.

Himeko gulped and took step backward hitting the wall behind her.

" What do you have to said for yourself leaving like that? " Chikane took another step.

" I'm sorry Chikane-chan, your father said that I'm a b-burden and that I-I'll ruin your c-career."

" Oh, I don't think you're a burden and what career? " Chikane teased and took another big step toward the flushed girl.

" C-ch-chikane-chhhann," Himeko stuttered not knowing why but feeling the blood rising to her face.

" Himeko is very cute when she blush, " Chikane simply stated and was now inch from the other girl's face.

Being close to the girl was one thing but being seductively lure was another thing. How she wanted to kiss Chikane for a very long time but she have never expected that she'll get the chance. Now looking into the blue eyes of her first crush and remembering the little girl whom she've meet when she was six. It have been ten long years since she've seen the girl who have captured her heart. Himeko began to question herself if Chikane still remember the day but didn't dare to ask. She was afraid that the girl might took it the wrong way and call her a stalker.

The sun was coming down and the horizon was bursted into a canvas of muti colored sky. The shimmer in Himeko's sunkiss blond streak luminated itself against the heavenly sky casting a golden glow. The cool breeze from the opened window began to play with her hair swaying it in many different direction. Her pink baby skin shone into a peachy tan. Chikane swallowed hard finding herself being captivated by the girl's natural beauty once again.

Himeko almost fainted when Chikane's aquamarine eyes locked with her. From where she's standing, the evening light have outlined the pale girl's silky skin and the gentle breeze from the outside have caused for her hair to flow backward giving Himeko a full view of Chikane's perfect visage. Her glossy dark aqua streak seemed to sparkle whenever the light fingered its tip along the hairline bringing out her eyes. Himeko was fighting back the urge to not kiss the girl but every logic in her mind screamed for her to make the first move.

The gap between the couple were now mere inch as they contemplated on the whole sittuation. All thought seemed to swiftly locked away as the blond's hot breath came in contact with Chikane's sense. Every fiber in her body shuddered at the close contact.

Chikane continued to stare but what caught her attention was the golden chain around the blond's neck. What shocked her most was the sun jewelry that hung in the center. Chikane wanted to cry and hug the girl lifelessly. Without much thought, Chikane closed the gap as pressed her lips against the familiar soft and sweet lips of her friend.

Stunned by the girl's action but not disappointed, Himeko immedietly responded and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck pulling her closer. The kiss deepened as Chikane willingly let the blond have access into her mouth. She have never felt so much love before and this in turn frightened her but also gave her a renewal light. The blond's kiss was so gentle at first but before she knew it, the passion took both of them by suprise as Chikane pushed Himeko against the window wanting more of this unexpected need to kiss the girl.

Himeko's leg broke out on her as she held tight to the dark haired girl for support. She was shocked at herself for wanting another woman or anyone for that matter like this before. Her heart was racing like wild animal chasing after their prey and the butterfly that seemed to flutter everywhere against her chest. What surprised her most was the intensity of where the kiss was leading to before she felt Chikane and herself falling back against the floor. The girl's sweet hot lips was driving her crazy. She've never thought that anyone can make her feel this way. Souma was okay in his part and she've never looked at another woman this way before in her life. Somehow Chikane have slipped her barrier and stir her heart to go all woozy whenever she's near her. Making up her mind, Himeko found herself falling inlove with Chikane all over again and gave in to the lust that's overtaking her body.

_NOCK NOCK!!!! _

Chikane reluctantly got up and lend her hand over to the blushed girl. Himeko accepted the hand and was pulled to her feet by the strong girl's strength. The singer went over to the door and opened to only be disappointed by the intruder. " Rina, what business do you have with me? "

Rina smirked and pushed Chikane aside and walked pass her. There she saw the flushed Himeko shyly looking down at her shoes. She could've sworn that something was going on between the two but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. Her reappearance must be tramatic for the girl whom she've betrayed on and almost caused her life. That she was willing to accept and move on. It was her mistake but now she want to make it all better. To have her Chikane back and be a part of her life like they were before.

" I-I want to talk with you in...private, " the girl requested turning around to look the girl straight in the eyes.

Chikane smirked and grinned a crocked smike, " Oh, my appologize, but Himeko and I here have some unfinish business we have to attend to. "

Himeko blushed even redder when she saw Chikane winked her way and quickly found herself looking at her shoes once again.

She didn't wait for another respond from the furious girl before taking Himeko's hand into hers and left leaving Rina to her misery.

At this point, the brunett was at her limit and began kicking at anything in the room that look kickable. She began slamming against the desk and punched the wall. Throwing paper everywhere and just going crazy at the knowledge at that Chikane will never be her. As she was about to kick the table, a nock was heard stunning the girl and causing her to unconcously manuver her feet to a nearby chair. She accidently nocked it and with a painful yelp fell against the carpet with her face flat on the floor. " AAARRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!" The girl cried and kicked her feet up and down along with her swinging arms like a two years old baby. " CHIKANE!!!!!!! You'll paid for this!!!!!!!"

After hearing the scream from down the hall, both Chikane and Himeko giggled and walked hand in hand down the building's corridor.

" If I might say so, you're a really good kisser Chikane-chan," Himeko squeaked and laughted at her outright shyness even after everything.

" Oh, you're too Himeko, " Chikane teased and began running faster along the empty hall with a blond chasing after.

" Chikane!" Himeko screamed trying to catch up with the dark haired girl's pace.

The girl have left the building and now are running to who know where. Himeko followed along. She was never a fast runner and never will. Himeko's shorter leg kept her at a disavantage from the start as she chased after the stoic girl.

" Chikane! Wait!!!!!!!" across the street, down the main avenue, criss cross around corner, pass the intersection, and into a rural landscape foregin to even the blond. She have never been to this part of town before and the surrounding just struck her as breathtaking. She have never seen so many tree in one area before especially in the metropolitist cities. It was like a park with its green lust grass and glisening lake with duck swimming freely across the calm water. She didn't know where Chikane was leading her to but what ever it is, she can't help to find out first hand. With a little strength left inside of her, a renewal spirit took control and she in second was behind the other's tail.

" CHI-!!!!!! CHIIIIIIKKAAAANE!!!!!!!!!!" Himeko ran up the hill to a spacous opening and at the very top stood Chikane with a grin on her face. She didn't know to whether scream at the girl for making her run a maraton or kiss her until she's out of breath.

Chikane held her hand out and just as she thought, Himeko plummeted herself against it. The older girl's smile widen and swung Himeko around in a circle before letting her down on dry ground. She pointed Himeko over to a swing across the field under a big old tree.

Himeko ran after the unexpected perky girl over to the swing and was directed to sit down on it. The blond giggled and do as she was told. But before long, Chikane have pushed her gently from behind. Up into the air she flew like a bird. She felt free for once in her life and enjoyed the relaxed fun. Clenching the rope tighter, Himeko screamed out Chikane's name to the whole wide world as the singer pushed her a little harder enjoying the girl's high spirit. She have never have this much in her life before and all they were doing is playing on the swing. To her shock, Chikane began to sing...

_I believe we all have one true love  
Somewhere in this world, I do  
When it seemed all my dreams were falling through  
Thats when I found you_

Himeko wanted to cried as the first few lines from the lyric was sung through a melodic calm but loving voice. She looked up to the heaven and thanked whoever once again for letting Chikane into her life as she closed her eyes to let the song sink in at a much deeper level.

_I believe for every heart that whispers in the dark  
Theres a ray of light somewhere shining through  
It was sink or swim when the tide came in  
I found myself _

When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Oooo oh, I believe, yes its true  
I found myself when I found you,

Chikane finally halt the swinging rope and pulled Himeko to her feet. With a warm loving smile, Chikane locked her eyes with the amethyst and continued her song dedicated to her one and only Himeko.

_I believe for every door thats closin  
For every heartbreak theres hope for something new  
From the ashes rise, a glimpse of paradise  
Is there flickered in your eyes _

When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Oooo oh, I believe, yes its true  
I found myself when I found you

Tear began to sip out of the blond's eyes unknowingly and wrapped her hand around the girl's neck. No one have ever done anything like this to her and she've never thought that this day would ever come. From the first moment that she laid her eyes with the blue, right then and there that she was head over heel for the older girl. Never in her wildest dream did she ever expected for her love to be return. She listened to the rest of the verse to play out. Looking into her eyes and listening to Chikane's beautiful voice have lured the blond into a dreamscape.

Chikane found herself meaning ever words she's singing and kissed the girl's forehead.

_Chikane finally remembered..._

-----------------o-----------------------

A/N: Sappy? Yes, I know. First loves, sigh. They finally kiss, I didn't intended for it to happen but yeay, they finally kiss. Oh, don't think it's over yet!!!!! Rina and Souma is still out to get them. This chapter is more of a begining to build up the couple's relationship before I totally detroy it and make the two girls mad and go after me. We still have ten more chapters to go before the big shocking chapter, yep, the last day of the two week!!!! Well, I think it's shocking, kind of. You'll be the judge of that, but for now I hope to see you in the next chapter. Hint: someone's in denial

-----------------o-----------------------

**_oMaKe_**

_**Kannazuki talk: Part2**_

Chikane: I really dispire you.

Souma: I know

Himeko: Me too

Souma: Okay, I get it. No more touching Himeko.

Chikane: Not only that, no more begging her to play video game that you know you're going to win! NO more long distance phone call because you got lost in some foreign country unless you're willingly to pay for it. NO more snopping around the house to catch us doing whatever because you want front page news!!! No more sneaking around whenever I'm not home!!!! The dogs will make sure of that!!! No more...etc...

Souma: --WHAT!!!!! DOGS!!!!!-- Ye-es ma'am!

Himeko: -Chikane is so nice-

Chikane: Then that's settle. -pull the lever near her chair-

Souma: AAAHHHHHHH -fall down a very very very very...etc... long hole to who know where-

Himeko: -hug Chikane- You're so nice!!!!!

Chikane: Too nice?

Himeko: -nob-

Chikane: -sigh- I'll try to toughten up next time Souma-kun show up. -hug Himeko and watch Souma on tv falling and falling-

Himeko: Where does the hole lead to?

Chikane: Umm...I don't really know...

Souma: -where am I? look around. shock!!!! GREEN everywhere!!!!-

Stranger: Welcome to Ireland, I hope your stay will be a pleasant one -pull the boy a cave full of singing little elfs-

Souma: No-NOO-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Happy St. Patrict Day!!!!!!!!!


End file.
